Das Geheimnis ist entglitten
by Vika Snape
Summary: Hermines geheimes Verlangen nach dem Zaubertränkemeister wird von Ginny entdeckt. Mit neuem Mut und mit Hilfe des Rotschopfs versucht sie die Liebe des Professor zu erlangen.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: die Geschichte ist frei erfunden alle handelnden Personen entspringen J.K. Rowling's Gehirn. :)

**Der verdammte Alkohol**

Etwas schläfrig und schwach lag Hermione in ihrem Bett. Ihre beiden besten Freunde und sie verweilten gestern Abend ein wenig länger als erlaubt in Hogsmead, weswegen sie erst Nachts in ihr Zimmer schleichen konnte. Glücklicherweise wurden sie Dank Harrys Tarnumhang nicht erwischt. Quälend versuchte der Lockenkopf die Augen zu schließen um noch ein bisschen im Land der Träume zu verweilen. Trotz ihrer Bemühungen war sie wach. Langsam richtete sie sich auf und zehrte ihren müden Körper aus dem Bett. Mit zittrigen Beinen begab sie sich ins Bad wo sie sich ohne Gehetze die Zähne putzte und versuchte ihre Locken zu bändigen. Nach dem kalten Wasser war ihr Gehirn wieder funktionstüchtig. Sie zog sich eine blaue unspektakuläre Jeans an und ein T-shirt im sanften rot. Ihre Ruhe an der sie sich gerade erfreute wurde durch ein hastiges klopfen an der Tür gestört.

''_Morgen Mione''_, klirschte der Rotschopf hervor, der gerade durch die Tür zu Hermione gesprungen kam. '_'Morgen Ginny'', erwiderte die ältere Hexe, '' Du bist schon so voller Energie. Ist irgendwas besonderes?'_'. Die Augen der kleinen fingen an zu leuchten. Dieses Leuchten gab Hermione ein mulmiges Gefühl, sie ahnte das etwas passiert war und hoffte das es nichts dummes war. ''_Nein, Nein alles beim alten.'' stotterte Ginny, '' Wir sollten frühstücken gehen, Mione, kommst du ?'._ Ohne wirklich auf die Antwort ihrer Freundin zu warten huschte der Rotschopf aus der Tür und warf ihr einen wartenden Blick zu.

-Hmmm- murmelte der Lockenkopf zu sich bevor sie dem Rotschopf nacheilte.

Xxx

'_'Habe ich gestern Abend irgendwas peinliches gemacht?'_', fragte Hermione besorgt als sie sich zu Ginny an den Griffindor Tisch setzte. Es waren noch nicht viele der Schüler Anwesend, verständlich wenn man bedenkt, dass es gerade mal 10:00 Uhr Samstag früh war, diesr leere erlaubte ihr jedoch offen mit Ginny zu sprechen. _''Gemacht nicht aber gesagt..'', _antwortete die jüngere, sichtlich über Hermiones verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck amüsiert. Diese versuchte gerade angestrengt sich an gestern zu erinnern,

-was haben wir gemacht? Was habe ich gesagt... ich weiß es nicht mehr es war wohl ein Butterbier zu viel gewesen.- Gerade als Hermione nochmal nach hacken wollte gluckste der Rotschopf

''_Mach dir keine Sorgen Mione, du hast es nur mir erzählt.. dein kleines Geheimnis, _sie grinste hämisch_, aber da du dich nicht mehr daran erinnerst, werde ich warten bis unser Genie selber drauf kommt.''_

Hermiones Augen funkelten auf, sie war erbost über das Verhalten ihrer besten Freundin. Sie war aber auch sebst Schuld, gestand sie sich widerwillig. Sie versank in ihre Gedanken und versuchte sich an das Geschehen von gestern wieder vor Augen zu führen. Ginny hingegen lächelte weiter vor sich hin und wandte sich freundlich an die dazugekommenen Schüler.

Angeschlagen von der Tatsache, dass es ihr nicht mehr einfiel nahm Hermione einen Schluck ihres Tees und ließ ihre Augen durch den Saal schweifen. - Ich kann ihr die eine Sache nicht erzählt haben, dass darf niemand wissen nicht mal meine beste Freundin..-

Ihre Augen blieben am Lehrertisch hängen, genauer gesagt an einem Lehrer, dem Zaubertränkemeister persönlich. Professor Seversus Snape. Wie ein Donnerschlag durchfuhr es sie. Hermione richtete ihre Augen wieder auf Ginny, welche sie mit einem lächeln, was sie von Fred und Gorg nur allzu gut kannte, anschaute.

-Sie weiß es, verdammt ich hab es ihr erzählt.-


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Alle J. plus meine Phantasie **

**Unerwartete Wendung**

Hermione saß mit Ginny wieder in ihrem Head girl Raum, nachdem sie sie mit dunkelrotem Gesicht ohne ein Wort zu sagen aus der großen Halle gezehrt hatte.

''Imperturbatio ,... _Was in Merlins namen habe ich dir erzählt?'', _donnerte sie. _''Naja halt.., _stammelte die jüngere Hexe, die den wütenden Anblick von Hermione nicht gewöhnt war,''_Wir saßen am Tisch, während Ron und Harry noch nachschub geholt haben. Dann kamen so komische Ravenklaws auf uns zu und haben uns glaube ich versucht anzumachen aber du hast die zuerst kalt abgewiesen. Es war ziemlich komisch, danach hast du mich ganz tiefsinnig angestarrt'', _Ginny atmete tapfer ein und fuhr fort '' _Du meintest, dass du noch Jungfrau seist,.. und da habe ich gesagt, dass dies doch nicht schlimm ist, weil ich ja auch noch Jungfrau bin.'' _Ginny atmete aus und sprach mit leiser Stimme weiter_'' Dann haben wir gelacht und ich fragte dich zum Spaß mit wem du denn dein erstes Mal haben willst...und du sagtest mit Severus..'' _Hermione war kreidebleich.

Dieses Geheimnis hütetes sie schon seit fast einem Jahr. Irgendwann hatte sie es bemerkt. Seine tiefen, dunklen und verlorenen Pech schwarzen Augen, seine raue Stimme, seine Intelligenz, sein Scharfsinn -OH Merlin seine Haare-, Hermione biss sich auf die Lippen. Sie war verliebt in einen Lehrer. Nein nicht in irgendeinen Lehrer. Oh Nein. In die alte Fledermaus die in den Kerkern haust und der Alpttraum jedes Erstklässers ist (Slytherin mal ausgenommen).

_''Hermione, alles in Ordnung?''_ fragte Ginny besorgt. Doch es war nichts in Ordnung. Dieser Mann raubt ihr den Verstand, IHREN VERSTAND. Ausgerechnet er. So lange schon hatte sie es für sich behalten. Niemand sollte es wissen. Was würden die anderen von ihr denken. Sie sah Ginny mit großen wässrigen Augen an.

Sie kann es nicht verstehen, sie wird mich auslachen- schrie ihre innere Stimme ihr zu. Sie konnte sich nichtmehr zurückhalten. Tränen rannen ihre Wangen runter, sie schluchste und versuchte ihre Augen mit den Händen zu verdecken. ''_Hermine, nicht doch!''_, versuchte Ginny sie zu beruhigen. Die junge Hexe stand auf und ging rüber zu ihrer Freundin. Sie hatte dies durchaus nicht erwartet. Trotz ihrer Angst auf die Antwort, auf die Frage die in ihrem verblüfften Kopf herumschwirrte fragte sie leise, kaum hörbar ''Liebst du ihn? Bist du dir sicher das du Professor Snape liebst ?''.

Hermine zog die Luft ein und schaute ihre Freundin mit großen Augen an. Sie wollte stark wirken und antworten aber es klappte nicht, alles was sie rausbekam war ein noch großere Schluchzer und ein stöhnen. Ginny schauderte vor diesem Anblick, der ihr dargeboten wurde. Mit beiden Händen nam sie das Gesicht von Hermine in die Hände und schaute ihr mit einer wunderbaren aufrichtigen Mitgefühl in die Augen und sagte mit bemerkenswert optimistischer Stimme ''_Du weißt das du mir viel beudest Mione, und wenn du ihn liebst werde ich dir zur Seite stehen, dich unterstützten und es garantiert niemanden erzählen!''. _Hermines Augen leuchteten auf. Sie war die ältere von den beiden und doch war sie die Person die weinte. ''Ich weiß nicht ob ich ihn liebe, ... es ist kompliziert..'' hauchte sie nun erschöpft vom weinen. Ginny verstand Hermine wirklich gut. Besser als man ahnen könnte. Sie fühlte nämlich dasselbe, nur eben für jemand anderen. Dieser Jemand war vielleicht noch schwerer zu erreichen. Der wunderjunge schlechthin, Frauenschwarm der jüngeren und vielleicht älteren Zauberwelt. Harry Potter. Zurück bei der Sache, räusperte sie sich und erwiderte mit einem breiten grinsen '' _achso also du willst die alte Fledermaus wohl nur flachlegen_''. Hermine lachte auf und nahm ihre Freundin dankbar in den Arm. ''_ Ich habe eh keine Chance bei ihm_ '' begann das Gespräch von neuen, '' _er interessiert sich nicht für Schülerinnen schon gar nicht für eine Griffindor''._ ''_Das kannst du aber nicht wissen ohne es mal versucht zu haben Mione'', '' Wie bitte Ginny, was soll ich bei ihm versuchen er ist mein Lehrer, eine falsche Bewegung und er zieht mir hundert Punkte fürs Atmen ab'', _Hermines Stimme nahm einen ziemlichen Sarkastischen Unterton an. ''_Wer nicht wagt der nich gewinnt'', _giggelte Ginny. _'' Aja, was ist mit dir ? Wie läuft es mit Harry?''_, erkundigte sich Hermine. Bei diesen Worten wurden Ginnys Augen glasig, sie starrte erst ihre Freundin an und dann ins leere. Hermine die sah das sie zu weit gegangen ist senkte ihren Kopf und umarmte ihre Freudin während sie sich aufrichtig entschuldigte. Beide wussten das es nicht so weiter gehen konnte. Ein Moment volliger Stille verstrich. _'' Wir sollten es beide versuchen, wir haben nichts zu verlieren'' _hauchte der Rotschopf. Hermine schaute sie perplex an ''_nichts zu verlieren? Ja, abgesehen davon das ich von der Schule fliegen könnte und meinen Ruf aufs Spiel setzte. DU sollstest es probieren. Ich nicht._

-obwohl es hart ist mit diesem Gefühl zu leben ohne es auszuprobieren. Argh Nein Hermine schlechte Idee!- _''Hör mal Hermine, du hast gegen Voldemort gekämpft und hast überlebt. Du bist schlau und das head girl der Siebten Klasse. Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du nicht für deine Liebe kämpfen kannst!'' zischte Ginny '' Außerdem... will ich nicht die einzige sein die es versucht, zu zweit können wir uns gegenseitig unterstützen''. _Hermine kämpfte mit sich selber. - Sie hat schon Recht, ich war immer die gute es wird Zeit, dass zu tun was ich will und ich werde vorsichtig sein..vielleicht spiel ich mir nur was vor und ich mag den Mann garnicht..- ''I_n Ordnung Ginny_'' verkündete Hermine sichtlich von Ginnys Worten bewegt '' _Du angelst dir Harry und ich mir Severus_''. Mit muhlmigen Gefühl konnte sie gar nicht glauben was sie da gerade gesagt hatt. Ihr Herz hatte den Kampf mit dem Gehirn haushoch gewonnen. Ginny fiel ihr mit freude um den Hals.

-Bei Merlin, wie konnte ich das sagen, ich sollte jetzt besser den Mund halten-

''_Versprochen?'' _fragte Ginny mit bettelnden Äuglein. ''_Versprochen!'' _antwortete Hermine mit bleichem Gesicht . -Na das hat ja gut geklappt mit dem Mund halten. ''_Nie wieder Alkohol'' _flusterte Hermine zu sich selber_''nie wieder..''  
_

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ich freue mich über alle Rückmeldungen, ob gute oder schlechte. Bin noch ein bisschen tapsig was das schreiben angeht also seit gnädig zu mir :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Vergessen oder verdrängen**

**Disclaimer: Alles j.k. Rowling plus meine Phantasie**

Es waren gerade mal zarte zwei Wochen nach Schulbeginn. Draußen schien immer noch die warme Sommersonne und den Schülern fiel es schwer sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren. Es war der Anfang einer neuen Woche. Weder außerhab noch innerhalb von Hogwarts ahnte jemand von den Plänen zwei junger Hexen, die beide ihren Verstand beiseite gelegt hatten.

Hermione packte ihre Sachen für den kommenden Unterricht, während sie tief in Gedanken versunken war.

-warum um Himmelswillen habe ich es versprochen?- Wenn man genau auf das Gesicht des Lockenkopfs achtete erkannte man, dass sie angestrengt mit ihrem Gewissen kämpfte. -Nein Hermione versprochen ist versprochen, ergo werde ich es versuchen...bzw. wie die Muggel sagen ...und wird auch nicht gebrochen- Hermione entließ einen Seufzer, der tief aus ihrer Seele zu kommen schien. Wenigstens hatte sie jetzt Arithmantik bei Professor Vektor. Sie mochte das Fach, es war interessant und eine Heruasforderung für sie. Hermione schaute sich im Spiegel an, lächelte sich selber aufmunternt zu, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zu dem Unterrichtsraum machte.

Xxx

Nach der Doppelstunde Arithmantik, die Hermione auf andere Gedanken gebracht hatte, schien die junge Hexe wieder gute Laune zu haben. Nun saß sie munter neben Harry und Ron in dem Fach Geschichte der Zauberei. _''Mione, wie geht es dir? Wir haben dich gestern gar nicht zu Gesicht bekommen''_, erkundigte sich Ron besorgt. _''Huch ich emm musste meinen Kater ausschlafen'' _antwortete Hermione mit einem gewieften lächeln. _''Tja Mione, du musst eben öfters mit uns trinken, dann bist du trainiert und fühlst dich am nächsten Tag nicht so ausgelaucht_'' lachte Harry und stupste sie freundlich an die Seite.

-Ich werde nicht mehr trinken!-

''_Ruhe_'', schnauffte Professor Binns. Der Lehrer hatte sich gerade vor die Klasse hingestellt. Man erkannte, dass der Professor leider nicht in netter Verfassung war.

''_Bitte wenden wir uns, den ihnen aus letzter Stunde bekannt gewordenen Harry Houdini zu'_', fuhr der Lehrer fort ''_Wer von ihnen kann mir sagen, mit wem der Zauberer in Konflikt seiner geheimen Fähigkeiten geraten ist ?'' _

Hermione hob als einzige die Hand. ''_Niemand sonst? Nadann bitte Miss Granger''_

_'' Mit dem Muggelschriftsteller Sir Arthur Conan Doyle'' _antwortete die Hexe.

''_Sehr schön Miss Granger, wissen sie auch warum es dem Zauberer erlaubt war in der Muggelwelt zu zaubern ?''_

Hermione lächelte und erwiderte sicher ''_Es war ihm nur erlaubt in brenzligen Situationen zu zaubern Professor''. ''Richtig Miss Granger.'' _Hermione sprach weiter ''_Harry Houdini war einer der ersten Zauberer denen es gestattet wurde in der Muggelwelt zu zaubern, um zu testen wie die Muggel reagieren würden. Folglich erkannte man, dass diese noch nicht fähig seien es zu begreifen.'' _

_''Wirklich gut'' _murmelte der Professor dessen Laune sich nun gebessert hatte ''_Fünfzehn Punkte für Griffindor''. _Auf Hermiones Gesicht formte sich ein kaum sichtabares lächeln auch ihre besten Freunde grinsten ihr freudig zu, während sie von den Slytherin böse Blicke erntete. Auch der Rest der Stunde verlief ohne weitere Konsequenzen. Es schien als hätte die Junge Hexe ihren Fauxpas mit dem Gefühlsausbruch vergessen. Wenn da nicht der Rotschopf gewesen wäre.

Xxx

Das goldene Trio saß gemutlich beim Mittagessen. Ron machte faxen und Harry ließ sich anstecken und machte mit. Alle lachten locker und keiner schien auf die Umgebung zu achten. Hermione genoß insgeheim solche Momente. Sie war ein Einzelkind und mochte ihre Freunde sehr. -Die beiden werden auch nie Erwachsen-.

Unbemerkt, wie eine Raubkatze war Ginny hinter Hermione geschlichen. ''_Buhh'', _Hermione schreckte auf und die Jungs lachten. ''_Ginny, wie kannst du nur?'' _versuchte die erschrockene Hexe ernst zu fragen aber auf ihrem Mund formte sich ein lächeln.

Ginny flüsterte ihr mit funkelnden Augen ins Ohr ''_Hast du gehofft es wäre jemand anderes?'' _

_''Gut gemacht Schwesterchen'', g_iggelte Ron. Ginny setzte sich neben die drei so das sie ihrem angebeteten genau gegenüber saß. ''_Hallo Ginny, kommst du heute zum Quidditchtraining?''_ erkundigte sich Harry lächelnt. _''ja klar komme ich, wir haben ja bald das Spiel gegen die Ravenclaws'',_meinte Ginny aber bevor sie weitersprechen konnte fiel ihr Lavender ins Wort, welche gerade halb hinter Harry getreten war. Diese erkundigte sich bei Harry auch nach Quidditch aber auf eine ganz andere weise.

-Wie kann dieser Kerl nur so Blind sein, arme Ginny- Hermione sah wie rot ihre Freundin wurde und flüsterte ihr aufmunternt ins Ohr _''Heute bei mir, Planbesprechung nach dem Quidditchtraining''_.

Ginny lächelte sie dankbar an.

Die vier Freunde begaben sich nach dem Mittagessen wieder zum Unterricht. Keiner von ihnen war besonders glücklich aber auch nicht besonders traurig.

Xxx

Ginny fiel erschöpft auf das Bett von Hermione. Diese setzte sich neben sie unsicher wie sie das Gespräch beginnen sollte. ''_Hattest du heute Zaubertränke''_ kam Ginny ihr zuvor. Hermione verneinte. ''_Gut. Hast du Morgen Zaubertränk?'' _Hermione nickte immernoch unsicher was sie sagen sollte. Ein Moment der Stille verstrich, als Hermione kaum merklich ''_Impertubatio'' _flüsterte.

''_Ich habe nachgedacht Ginny. Wenn wir das nächste mal im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzten, nehme ich Ron zur Seite so, dass du mit Harry alleine sprechen kannst.'' ''Und über was soll ich mit ihm sprechen? Wenn wir über Quidditch sprechen sieht er mich nur als Kumpel und als nichts weiter und dann.. und dann kommt bestimmt wieder so ne Ziege'' _jammerte Ginny. ''_Du musst dich für ihn interessieren, weißt du? Jungs mögen es wenn man sie bewundert... frag ihn was für Sportarten er noch mag. Ja genau frag ihn nach Muggelsport und ob er viel trainiert.''_ schlug Hermione vor ''_Genau und dann bewunderst du ganz dezent seine Muskeln aber nicht sehr, er soll ja nicht übermütig werden. Danach komme ich wieder zu euch. Was sagst du Ginny ?'' _Ginny hatte ihr mit lüsternden großen Augen zugehört. '_'Das ist genial Mione. Das werden wir versuchen'' _verkündete der Rotschopf. ''_Und was hast du vor? Ich meine du kannst Snape ja nicht einfach nach Sport fragen?'' -_Tja das kann ich leider nicht-

''_Ich weiß es nicht, da bin ich mit meinem Latein leider auch am Ende.'' _erwiderte Hermione traurig. Die beiden jungen Frauen dachten nach. ''_Das ist wirklich nicht leicht aber ich glaube. Genau. Du meine Liebe fragst ihn nach einem Trank, den du gerne brauen würdest.'' _Nun war es Hermione die große Augen machte, Ginny, die angetan von der Reaktion schien fuht fort ''_Du musst dir vorher nen Trank raussuchen, dies dürfte für dich sicher kein Problem sein Mione. Danach gehst du zu Snape und sagst, dass du dich weiterbilden möchtest und bittest darum den Trank zu brauen UND du bittest ihn um seine Hilfe'' _Der Rotschopf stand feierlich auf dem Bett, wie eine majestetische Statue. ''_Ginny das klingt wirklich also __die Idee ist __nicht schlecht . Ich glaube ich werde es versuchen''_ -Es gab da eh ein paar Tränke die ich schon immer mal brauen wollte- Ginny sank wieder runter und umarmte ihre beste Freundin. Den beiden Frauen stand nun nichts mehr im Weg. Naja bis auf sie selber und viele andere.

miaumiaumiau

Also ja :D diesmal wenig action aber wir sind ja gerade mal am Anfang unserer kleinen Geschichte also nur Geduld. Über Houdini könnt ihr ihn Wikipedia nachlesen, wenn ihr wollt. Das meiste, was ich da oben schrieb ist nämlich frei erfunden. Sonst hoffe ich, dass es euch gefällt und freue mich über jedes Review. :)


	4. Kapitel 4

**Disclaimer: alles J.K. Rowling plus meine Phantasie**

**Wer nicht wagt der nicht gewinnt**

Hermione raste mit klopfendem Herzen runter in die Kerker. Noch gefühlte fünf Minuten, bis der Unterricht losging.-verdaaamt-. Sie hatte sich während des Mittagessens beeilt, um sich in der Bibliothek nach einem Trank umzuschauen. Ihr schwebte ein Stärkungstrank vor. Sie hatte schon öfters über ihn gelesen, es war nämlich ein besonders starker. Und da sie eh jede Menge Kraft benötigte, um ihr vorhaben zu ermöglichen, warum dann nicht gleich etwas Hilfreiches brauen. Sie kam völlig außer Atem vor der Tür an. Sie huschte rein und alle saßen auf ihren Plätzen. Harry und Ron schauten sie besorgt an. -Oh nein, oh nein-

''Miss Granger, zwei Minuten zu spät! Fünf Punkte Abzug für Griffindor und setzten sie sich schnell hin, bevor sie mit ihren Haaren noch irgendwo stecken bleiben.'' donnerte ihr nur eine allzu bekannte Stimme. -was zur Hölle ist mit meinen Haaren?- Hermione schlich leise zu ihrem Platz. Sie bemerkte, dass ihre Frisur tatsächlich zerzaust war, durch das Rennen. Harry und Ron wollten ihr etwas zuflüstern aber die nahezu Demonischen Augen des Professors hinderten sie daran.  
''Wer von ihnen desinteressierten Nichtsnutzen kann mir erklären wo der Bezoar- Stein entsteht?'', zischte der anscheinend dauerhaft gereizte Lehrer. Im Klassenraum wurde es ganz still. Die meisten Schüler vermieden zielstrebig den Blickkontakt andere versuchten unauffällig in ihren Büchern eine Antwort zu finden. Snapes Augen schweiften durch den Raum und blieben an Harry hängen. ''Bitte, Mister Potter?'' -Nein er weiß es nicht wir können uns nicht noch mehr Punkte leisten!- Hermione versuchte ihm etwas zuzuflüstern aber schon als sie sich zu ihm gedreht hatte stand der Tränkemeister genau vor ihr und schaute sie böse an. ''Miss Granger, wenn sie denken, dass sie die Antwort auf meine Frage wissen, dann bitte ich sie um die Güte es allen mitzuteilen.'', verwies der Lehrer seine Schülerin mit ruhiger Stimme aber bebenden Blick. Hermione hatte kaum Luft mehr zu atmen,-wenn er nur wüsste, wie war das noch mal ach ja..- .''Natürlich Professor Snape, ein Bezoar-Stein, wirkt als Gegenmittel bei sehr vielen Vergiftungen und ist im Magen von Ziegen zu finden. Aus der Zusammenballung von unverdaulichen Pflanzenfasern und Haaren, die sich verkrusten, kann in Mägen von Wiederkäuern ein kugeliges Gebilde entstehen, das als Bezoar-Stein bezeichnet wird. Bezoar ist vom persischen "padzahr" abgeleitet und heißt Gegengift.'' Hermione hatte sich selbstsicher und gerade hingesetzt. Alle Augen waren auf sie gerichtet, nur ihre lagen seelenruhige auf dem Professor. Dieser räusperte sich ''Ich hatte nur eine einfache Frage gestellt Miss Granger, und sie halten mir gleich einen Roman, versuchen sie sich doch ab und an mal zu präzisieren oder wollen sie meinen Unterricht verlassen, da sie anscheinend eh alles wissen?'' -hat er jetzt gerade indirekt gesagt ich, sei klug oder was war das?- Hermione schüttelte trotzdem den Kopf und versuchte ihr lächeln zuunterdrücken. Professor Snape hatte eine Augenbraue hochgezogen. Hatte er das Lächeln der jungen Hexe bemerkt? Ob Ja oder nein, er ging zurück nach vorne und fuhr mürrisch mit seinem Unterricht fort. Folglich hatte er kein einziges Mal Hermione auch nur entfernt angeschaut.

Xxx

Der Unterricht war beendet. Die Schüler liefen nahezu aus dem Klassenraum. ''Hermione, kommst du? Wir wäre es nachdem du es Snape so gezeigt hast sollten wir..'', fing Ron das Gespräch an aber diese verneinte und behauptet, dass sie noch etwas zu erledigen hätte. Die beiden Jungs schauten sie verwundert an aber bevor sie fragen konnten was ist lief diese zurück in die Kerker. ''Huch vielleicht hat sie ihr Buch vergessen?'' sagte Ron zu Harry gewandt. Dieser schaute Hermione immer noch perplex nach aber Ron zehrte seinen Freund mit und fing eine Unterhaltung über Lavender an.

Xxx

Hermione stand erneut vor dem Klassenraum. -jetzt oder nie-. Sie bewegte sich näher an die Tür und ging dann wieder ein paar Schritte zurück. Sie fühlte sich wie eine Erstklässerin. -um Merlinwillen er frisst dich schon nicht auf ... auch em wenn das ...! Halt ich gehe jetzt oder doch Nicht- Hermione ging nun nervös auf und ab, bis sie schließlich ihren Kopf gegen die Wand hielt.  
''Miss Granger, wenn Sie nun endlich ihre'', er hüstelte ''interessante Darbietung beendet haben, lassen Sie mich wissen, ob Sie mich sprechen wollen oder nicht'' betonte eine raue Stimme hinter ihr. Hermione bekam Gänsehaut und drehte sich zu ihm um. -Bitte sage mir, dass er mich gerade nicht beobachtet hat-. Professor Snape hatte sich nicht wie erwartet im Klassenraum befunden, sondern war gerade mal wieder auf dem Weg dorthin und stand nun mit verschränkten Armen vor Hermione und der Tür. ''Wie Sie unschwer erkennen können, werde ich nicht jünger, Miss Granger.'', zischte er genervt. Hermione fasste nun allen Mut ''Professor ich würde gerne einen Trank brauen'', da er sie nicht unterbrach sprach sie weiter '' und zwar würde ich gerne 'resistentia contra metus' brauen, es ist ein Stärkungstrank und ich wollte um ihre Erlaubnis bitten um den Raum zu benutzten''. Hermione war unschlüssig, was der Tränkemeister dachte, bis er eine Augenbraue hochzog und sich ganz nah vor Hermione beugte so, dass sie seinen Atem spühren konnte.

-er ist so nah und riecht nach Kräutern, verdammt bleib standhaft-. Er schaute ihr direkt in die Augen und ihre Beine fingen an weich, zu werden.  
''Sagen Sie Miss Granger, hatten sie gerade etwa ernsthaft die Dreistigkeit mir zu sagen, dass ich Sie zu wenig fördern würde?''

-WAAAAS?- , Hermione wollte widersprechen aber Snape hatte seine Augenbrauen nun zusammengezogen und starrte sie mit einem schmerzhaft stechenden Blick an. ''Ich verbiete es ihnen und erläge ihnen als Ausgleich eine andere Quelle, an der Sie sich entwickeln können. Fünfzehn Seiten über den Bezoar-Stein übermorgen auf meinem Schreibtisch! Und zehn Punkte Abzug für Griffindor wegen Dreistigkeit!'', zischte er und verschwand dann in seinem Klassenraum, wobei er Demonstrativ die Tür zuknallte.

Xxx

Hermione ging wie benommen in Richtung ihres Zimmers. Es schien als würde sie tapfer sein aber der Schein trügt. In ihrem Zimmer angekommen fing sie an zu weinen. -Warum habe ich gedacht, dass es funktioniert oder noch schlimmer warum habe ich es gehofft?'' Sie schluchzte laut und vergrüb ihr Gesicht in ihrem Kissen. Die junge Frau war verwirrt. War sie nun traurig, weil er so kalt und herzlos zu ihr war, oder war sie traurig, weil sie ihn anscheinend wirklich mochte, da ihr seine Abfuhr wirklich wehtat.

Es klopfte an der Tür. Der Rotschopf kam auf Hermione zu und fragte sie nach dem Geschehenen und warum sie so traurig sei. Schwermütig erzählte Hermione alles ihrer Freundin, diese hörte ihr aufmerksam zu. Schließlich nahm sie die weinende Hexe in den Arm und versuchte sie zu trösten. ''Ginny? Ich würde jetzt gerne etwas alleine sein.'' hauchte Hermione. Die jünger verstand und ging aus dem Zimmer nachdem sie sie noch einmal kräftig umarmt hatte. Alleine im Zimmer richtete sich Hermione wieder auf, nahm sich ein Buch aus dem Regal 'Der Beginn der Zauberei' und legte sich wieder in ihr Bett, bevor sie anfing zu lesen.

Xxx

Hermione war den ganzen nächsten Tag schwermütig drauf. Ron und Harry hatten sie öfters auf ihren Gefühlszustand angesprochen, doch sie hatte die beiden immer wieder ignoriert. Sie hatte nun den Nachmittag frei aber anstatt sich auszuruhen, befand sie sich in der Bibliothek. Die Bibliothek war nun mal einer ihrer Lieblingsorte und schon Einkleines bisschen fühlte sie sich besser. Sie hatte sich ein paar Schriften zum Bezoar-Stein geholt und legte sie vor sich auf den Tisch. Es waren nicht viele Schüler anwesend so, dass sie niemand unerwartet stören könnte. Sie fing an zu schreiben und entließ einen tiefen Seufzer. Eine etwas längere Zeit verging aber ihre Gedanken kamen immer wieder zu der gestrigen Situation zurück.-''Sagen Sie Miss Granger, hatten sie gerade etwa ernsthaft die Dreistigkeit mir zu sagen, dass ich Sie zu wenig fördern würde?''- hallte es in ihren Gedanken. Sie legte den Stift beiseite und stützte mit beiden Händen ihr Kinn ab. Ihre Augen wurden glasig. -Warum nur ich- ihre Fingernägel rammten, sich in ihren Hals. -Wieso habe ich das getan, es war doch alles gut und jetzt ist alles zerstört- eine Träne entwich ihr, die sie aber gleich darauf mit der Hand aufhielt. Sie atmete tief ein und wieder aus. -Ich sollte es aufgeben ich helfe Ginny mit Harry aber selber werde ich wohl als eiserne Jungfrau sterben-. Hermione nahm den Stift wieder in die Hand und schrieb.  
Die junge Hexe schrieb krampfhaft an dem Aufsatz für ihren herzlosen Professor, der daran schuld war, dass sie nicht mehr wusste, wer sie ist und was sie tut.

Sadsadsadsadsadasd

Snape ist nunmal kein Engel aber das wird bestimmt noch. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr lasst mir nen Review da :) Achja meine Quelle war übrigens Harry Potter Wiki.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Alles J.K. Rowling plus meine Phantasie**

**Wenn das Aufgeben nur so leicht wäre**

Hermione hatte erneut die Nacht nicht geschlafen. Sie musste immer wieder über Severus Snape nachdenken. Wie nah er sich zu ihr gelehnt hatte und wie sehr sie in dem Moment gehofft hatte, dass er sie küsst. Sie schaute auf die Uhr noch zehn Minuten dann müsste sie aufstehen. Aber anstatt sie zu küssen kam diese schreckliche Antwort, welche ihr einfach nicht aus dem kopf ging. Sie stand auf und ging ins Badezimmer, wo sie sich leicht erschrocken im Spiegel anstarrte. Zwei dunkle Ringe untermauerten ihre rötlichen Augen. -wie gut das es schminke gibt-. Während ihrer morgendlichen Routine dachte sie über ihren nächtlichen Beschluss nach. -ich werde Severus Snape nicht noch einmal die Macht geben mich so zu demütigen und mir so wehzutun-. Sie nahm sich vor den Tränkemeister aufzugeben und den Stand der Dinge zu akzeptieren. Er ist zwei mal so alt wie sie, verbittert und...und ihr Professor. Hermione ging aus dem Badezimmer und holte ihre Sachen. Danch ging sie mit monotonem Gesichtsausdruck zum Frühstück.

Xxx

''_Du siehst furchtbar aus''_, begrüßte sie Ron. ''_Mione bist du vielleicht krank? Sollen wir zu Madame Pomfrey gehen?''_ erkundigte sich Harry, wobei er Ron einen bösen Blick zu warf so, dass dieser seine Tasse vor Schreck wieder hinstellte.

''_Nein Jungs alles in Ordnung, ich bin nur ein bisschen müde.''_, behauptete Hermione.

''_Bist du dir sicher Mione?'', _hackte Harry nach.

_''Ja bin ich'' _zischte Hermione. Die beiden Jungs sahen sich gegenseitig hilflos an. Keiner von ihnen wagte es irgendwas zu sagen.

''Wir wollen am Wochenende wieder nach Hogsmead, willst du mitkommen Mione?'' fragte Ron sie etwas ängstlich. -warum verstehen die beiden nicht das ich nicht trinken will-

''_Nein ich fühle mich nicht wohl''_ antwortete Hermione ihnen ruhige.

''_Hää, hast du gerade nicht gesagt, dass es dir gut geht?''_ stammelte Harry verwundert.

-Wieso kann mich die Spezies Mann nicht in Ruhe lassen?-

-ich sollte nicht so hart zu ihnen sein, immerhin sind sie nicht schuld an meinem Dilemma-

''_Entschuldigt, können wir nicht einfach im Gemeinschaftsraum rumhängen''_ schlug die junge Hexe ihren Freunden vor. ''_Ginny könnte zu uns stößen und wir spielen ne Runde Karten.''_ Harry und Ron schauten sich erneut an und nickten ihrer Freundin dann gleichzeitig zu. Harry schaute ihr direkt in die Augen und fragte von neuem ''_Sagst du uns dann auch was du hast?'' _Hermione stand gereizt auf und funkelte ihre beiden unwissenden Freunde an. ''_Mir geht es gut!''_ Harry und Ron schluckten beide und sahen zu wie Hermione Richtung Ausgang ging.

''_Bei Merlin, was ist bloß los mit ihr?'' _stotterte Harry verwirrt. ''_Frauen'',_ flüsterte Ron ihm genauso verwirrt zu.

Hermione ging gerade aus der Tür als sie vor Wut in eine dunkle Gestalt rannte.

-Bitte nicht- Hermione musste nicht hoch schauen um zu sehen, wer vor ihr stand. Sie hatte keine Lust diesen Demon anzusehen. Es war schlimm genug, dass sie heute erneut in die Kerker musste um den Aufsatz abzugeben, da konnte sie jetzt getrost auf ihn verzichten. ''_Entschuldigung'',_murmelte sie ohne ihn nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Sie wollte wieder gehen aber er hielt sie ab indem er sie am Arm packte. ''_Es ist früh am Morgen Miss Granger und ich verzeihe ihnen ihre schlacksigkeit aber ich bitte doch um etwas mehr Respekt''_ , sagte der Professor ruhige. Snape bekam den Kampf im inneren seiner Schülerin nicht mit, bis diese ihn mit wütetenden, wenn nicht gar mit hysterischen Blick anstarrte. -wie kann er es wagen so mit mir zu reden-

''_Wie ich sehe, sind sie heute nicht in besonders munterer Verfassung, Miss Granger? Doch ihre Hormonellelage sollte keine Entschuldigung für ihre unglückliche Wortwahl sein''_ behauptete er. -MEINER WAS?-. Hermiones Augen funkelten auf, wie die eines Predators ''_Entschuldigen sie bitte Professor...das ich sie Riesen Fledermaus leider übersehen habe!'' _keuchte die junge Hexe vor Zorn. Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und lief davon. Snape starrte ihr verwundert nach. Hermione lief lange, unsicher wohin eigentlich, bis sie keuchend stehen blieb. Sie klatschte sich die Hand gegen den Kopf. -Na Großartig und wie soll ich ihm nachher unter die Augen träten- Hermione richtete sich auf und schaute sich um. Sie machte sich schnellen Schrittes auf dem Weg zum Unterricht, während sie sich weiter einredete Snape zu vergessen.

Xxx

Es war Nachmittag und der Unterricht war beendet. Im Endeffekt hatte sich die junge Frau gezielt auf den Unterricht konzentriert um den Professor aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen. Jetzt ging sie nun mit langsamen Schritt erneut runter in die Höhle des...der Schlange. Den Aufsatz hielt sie schützten vor ihren Brustkorb. Da stand sie nun. Die Tür war offen und sie schaute rein. Keiner war da. War das vermutlich ihre Chance. -leg es ihm einfach auf den Schreibtisch und verschwinde wieder- Hermione huschte rein und legte den Aufsatz auf den Lehrertisch. Sie drehte sich wieder um und beobachtete wie Professor Snape aus der Kammer kam. Snape der im Gegensatz zu Hermione nicht die ganze Zeit an ihren zusammenstoß gedacht hatte errinnerte sich wieder daran.

_''Wie fühlen sie sich Miss Granger''_, erkundigte sich der Professor aufrichtig während er sich auf seinen Stuhl setzte. -Hat der Kerl mich gerade gefragt wie ich mich fühle?-

''_Mir geht es gut''_ erwiderte Hermione selbstsicher. Er schaute sie von oben bis unten an. Hermione durchzog ein kalter Schauer. Seine Augen waren jetzt genau auf ihre Augen gerichtet. Seine sonst so raue Stimmer schien weicher als sonst. ''_Es scheint sie hätten geweint, Miss Granger. Sie müssen mir kein Report abgeben, über die Fassung ihrer selbst. Dennoch nehmen sie bitte meinen Rat an und überanstrengen sich nicht.''_ -Severus Snape hat mir gerade einen Rat gegeben. Halt er denkt ich bin wegen der Schule gestresst dabei ist er doch der Grund-. Der Professor schaute sie weiter an. _''Sie dürfen gehen''_, sagte er kalt wie sein gewohntes ich.

Hermione nickte, weil sie so schnell wie möglich fort wollte und begab sich aus dem Raum erneut Richtung Zimmer. Diesmal weinte sie aber nicht einmal. Der Mann den sie vergessen wollte, hat nett mir geredet.

-Oh er ist so süß-

Hermione stöhnte auf. Sie ging ins Badezimmer um eine ausgiebige Dusche zu nehmen. Ihr wurde klar, dass der Plan des Vergessens in unerwartete ferne gerückt war. Nach der Dusche setzte sie sich wie ein grinsendes Honigkuchenpferd vor die Schulaufgaben. -Sie würde den Kampf nicht aufgeben. Severus Snape wird mein sein- Sie giggelte und versuchte sich dann zu konzentrieren.

Xxx

Es war Samstagabend und viele der Schüler hatte sich nach Hogsmeade begeben so, dass der Gemeinschaftsraum der Griffindors beinahe leer war. Das goldene Trio und Ginny saßen gemütlich vor dem Kamin, lachten und führten ein lockeres Gespräch. Die beiden Jungs ahnten nicht, welche Pläne die beiden Hexen geschmiedet hatten. Ginny nickte Hermione unauffällig zu.

_''Ron? Hast du Lust auf eine Runde Schach?''_, fragte der Lockenkopf freudig. _''Hmm, Na ich weiß nicht Mione, du gewinnst doch eh immer'',_ erwiderte dieser ein wenig peinlich. Harry lachte auf und Ginny versuchte ihren Bruder keinen bösen Blick zu zuwerfen. Hermione grinnste weiter_ ''Ach komm schon ich versuche auch nicht so ernst zu spielen''_ hackte sie erneut._ ''Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass der Großartige Ron kneifft''_, neckte ihn diesmal Ginny. Ron gab sich geschlagen und folgte Hermione zu einem entfernteren Tisch.

Harry, der mit der zweisamkeit anscheinend überfordert war, lächelte Ginny an. Seine grünen Augen ließen Ginnys Wangen rosa werden. Sie nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und begann _''Harry, hast du eigentlich auch so Muggelsport betrieben?''_ erkundigte sie sich. Harrys Augen leuchtet auf und Ginnya Herz machte einen Sprung _''Ja em ich habe ab und an mal Fußball gespielt''_, antwortete er freudig '_'Soll ich dir davon erzählen ? Ginny interessiert dich das?''_. Ginny nickte mit einem interessierten Blick. Harry fing an zu erklären und zu erzählen, während er wild mit den Armen gestikullierte. Hermione sah wie sehr sich der Rotschopf freute. -Na wenigstens hat eine von uns beiden Glück.-

Nach einer kurzen Zeit hatten Ron und Hermione das Spiel beendet und kame wieder auf ihre Freunde zu. _''Wer hat gewonnen''_, fragte Harry. Hermione lachte auf und Ron fiel theatralisch auf die Knie. Es war eindeutig, dass Hermione das Spiel gewonnen hatte. Ginny wuschelte ihrem großen Bruder durch die Haare als eine helle und sanfte Stimme sie unterbrach. Acht Augen hatten sich auf Lavender gerichtet._ ''Entschuldigt bitte aber Harry könntest du mir nochmal die Regeln von Quidditch erklären?'' _Harry nickte mit rötlichem Gesicht. Dabei konnte man nicht genau sagen ob die Röte durch die Person selbst verursacht wurde oder durch ihren tiefen Ausschnitt. Hermione schaute schlagartig zu ihrer Freundin, welche ihren Blick von Lavender abgewendet hatte. Hermione nahm ihre Freundin beiseite und ging mit ihr auf ihr Zimmer. Derweil genossen die Jungs nun andere Gesellschaft und merkten gar nicht, wie die jungen Frauen fort gingen.

Xxx

Die beiden saßen nun in Hermiones Zimmer. Ginny hatte gerade ausgiebig geweint, weswegen Taschentücher auf dem Boden herumlagen. Neben den Taschentüchern befanden sich Tüten von Gummischnecken und Bertie Botts Bohnen. Allgemein betrachten glich die Szene einer klischee haften Teenieserie. Hermione hatte zur Sicherheit ihr Zimmer mit dem Zauber belegt, da sie nicht wusste wie weit das Gespräch gehen würde. Ginny war die erste die das Schweigen brach. '_'Hast du ihren Ausschnitt gesehen Mione? Wir sind die ganze Sache falsch angegangen verstehst du ?''_, die ältere der beiden schluckte unsicher ihre Gummischnecke runter und Ginny fuhr fort _''Ich bin für Harry nur die kleine Schwester seines besten Freundes und du bist die Schülerin von Snape..''_ Ginny starrte Hermione erwartungsvoll an. '_'Was schägst du vor Ginny, dass wir jetzt auch halbnackt durch die Gegend laufen?''_keuchte Hermione._  
_

''_Die Männer müssen erkennen, dass wir Frauen sind und wenn wir dafür halbnackt durch die Gegend laufen müssen, sollten wir es wagen!''_ Ginnys Gesicht war immernoch rot vom weinen. _''Ginny ich glaube nein ich finde..'' _stammelte Hermione, die mit den ganzen Gefühlen überfordert war. _''Hermione!''_ donnerte der Rotschopf '_'Wenn du die Aufmerksamkeit von Professor Snape willst, dann solltest du sogar bereit sein vor ihm zu mastubieren!'_'. Beide Hexen hielten die Luft an, bis sie beide in ein Lachkrampf fiehlen. Nach gefühlten fünf Minuten lagen die beiden nebeneinander im Bett. Diesmal war es Hermione die anfing zu sprechen _''Gut wir sollten natürlich nicht so weit gehen''_, Ginny giggelte und Hermione fuhr fort _''aber wir sollten durchaus versuchen unsere weiblichen Reize einzusetzte. Da hast du Recht.'' _Ginny stützte sich nun mit einer Hand ab und schaute ihrer Freundin in die Augen_ ''Dann wäre das geklärrt. Nächste Runde. Operation shake it beginnt Morgen. Wir werden uns jetzt gegenseitig Style beraten damit wir immer schön heiß angezogen sind.''_ Ginny lachte und Hermione ließ sich von ihr anstecken.

-ob das wirklich gut geht, egal ich werde es aufjedenfall versuchen-

asibcibvsjvnojvnjof

huhu an alle Leser ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich freue mich über jede Rückmeldung und bleibt dran, um herauszufinden wie weit die beiden Hexen kommen. Ach und seit Harry nicht allzu böse er ist halt auch nur ein Junge und Snape ist leider unverbesserlich oder vielleicht doch ? :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Alles J.K. Rowling plus meine Phantasie**

**Aufwärmphase**

Hermione trat unsicher aus dem Badezimmer. Ihre Locken fielen ein bisschen verstrubelt auf ihre Schultern und der eyeliner vergrößerte ihre braunen Augen. Sie war trotzdem nicht stark gesckminkt und wirkte sehr natürlich.

Ginny und sie waren etwas früher aufgestanden und hatten wirklich sehr schnell gefrühstuckt. Vermutlich war dies der Hauptgrund warum Hermione ein wenig muhlmig war, ja dies oder die Tatsache, dass sie sich gerade für Snape in Schale legte.

''_Hmmm'' _nuschelte Ginny und beäugte den Lockenkopf von allen Seiten.

''_Fühlst du dich wohl?'' _fragte sie danach. Hermione schaute sich im Spiegel an. Sie trug eine engsitzende Jeans, welche gut die länge ihrer Beine betonte. Da es noch Sommer war, hatten die beiden Frauen ein Top mit V-auschnitt in dunklem blau dazu gewählt.

''_Ja. Also es ist ganz okay aber man sieht doch eh nichts wegen der Robe?''_ antwortete ihr Hermione etwas Abwesend. ''_Mione.'' _sagte Ginny leicht gebiterisch, ''_erstens ist es nicht wichtig ob du dich wohl fühlst. Du musst dich sexy fühlen. Fühlst DU dich sexy?''. _

Der Lockenkopf überlegte kurz, sich immernoch im Spiegel betrachtend. ''_Ja'_' hauchte sie Gedanken verloren. _''Gut''_ gluckste Ginny, ''_Ich weiß, dass die Robe ein Hindernis darstellt aber du bist doch die klügere von uns beiden, du musst eben versuchen die Robe mit einzubeziehen und nur kleine Eindrücke zu ermöglichen.'' _

''_Du hast Recht Ginny, danke''. _Hermione umarmte den Rotschopf und nahm dann ihre Sachen und zog sich ihre Robe über. -Man kann trotzdem einen Teil des Ausschnitts erkenn. Das klappt bestimmt. Irgendwie.-

Xxx

Leider hatte die junge Hexe erst eine Doppelstunde Wahrsagen und saß genervt und nervös zu gleich neben Luna, welche gebannt dem Unterricht folgte. Professorin Trelawny huschte die ganze Zeit durch die Klasse und versuchte die Schüler zu motivieren. -Merlin! Was ist wenn er eine schnäppische Bemerkung über meine Brustgröße macht? Die sind doch ganz annehmbar..oder?- Hermione schielte unbemerkt nach unten und atmete nervös aus. -Oh konzentriere dich!-. Sie schaute tiefsinnig in ihre Kristallkugel und sah nichts. ''_Miss Granger, bitte, öffnen sie ihr inneres Auge.'' _befahl ihr eine grelle Stimme. Die Professorin war neben sie getreten und starrte mit ihr auf die Kristallkugel. _''Ich versuche es aber es klappt nicht Professor''_ schnappte Hermione gekränkt über die Vorstellung, dass ihr dieses Fach einfach nicht lag. _''Sie müssen tief in sich gehen und alle Gedanken aus ihrem Geiste verbannen. Atmen sie tief ein und aus. Danach lenken sie all ihre Energie auf die Kugel.'' _erklärrte ihr die Professorin und blieb geduldig neben ihr stehen. -um Merlinswillen, bitte ich will nicht beobachtet werden-

Hermione riss sich zusammen und verbannte alle ihre Gedanken, während sie tief ein und ausatmete. -'_'Wie fühlen sie sich Miss Granger?''-. _Geschockt öffnete sie die Augen und spührte wie warm ihr wurden. Ihr Antlitz in der Kristallkugel bewies ihr, dass sie gerade ziemlich rot wurde. _''Wie ich sehe Miss Granger sind sie heute nicht ganz bei der Sache, wenn sie aber durch das Schuhljahr kommen wollen, sollten sie lernen ihre Gedanken in Griff zu bekommen'' _flüsterte ihr Trelawny zu. Danach verschwand sie endlich zu dem nächsten unfähigen Schüler und ließ Hermione mit ihrer Peinlichkeit allein.

Xxx

_''Mione, du siehst heute ziemlich hübsch aus'' _meinte Ron, wobei Harry zustimmend nickte. _''Findet ihr ? Danke...ich wollte nur mal was neues ausprobieren.''_

_''Das dunkle Blau betont wunderbar deine Augen''_, sagte diesmal Harry. Hermione war ein bisschen beschämt, fühlte sich aber gleichzeitg wunderbar, wegen den Komplimenten ihrer besten Freunde. Die Tür wurde pünktlich aufgerissen. -so es ist so weit-

Ein gereizter Severus Snape stand vor der Tafel und alle Schüler hatten sich ängstlich auf ihr Plätze begeben. Es verlief alles ganz normal. Snape verwies auf die Angaben an der Tafel und die Schüler sollten am Ende Proben ihres Trankes als Bewertung abgeben.

Snape schlich durch den Raum und schnaubte mal hier und da einen Schüler an. Hermione gab sich große Mühe Snape nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren und einen guten Trank zu brauen. Nun stand er bei Harry und Ron und bewarrte die beiden vor einem Fehler, der Anscheinden zu einer Explosion geführt hätte. Sie hörte nämlich wie der wütetenden Lehre Griffindor zehn Punkte abzog. Foglich stand er gereizt neben ihr und begutachtete ihren Trank. Hermione hatte auf diesen Moment gewartet. Sie war ihn die ganze Zeit im Kopf durchgegangen. Sie schluckte hart und streifte ihre Locken von den Schultern so, dass man genau erkennen konnte was sie trug. Sie behielt den Tränkemeister genau im Auge und tat so als zähle sie gerade die Anzahl der benötigten Lemonenschalen. Die Augen des Professors hatten ihre Bewegung bemerkt und hatten nun einen guten Blick auf den Oberkörper der jungen Hexe. Sie ruhten kurz auf diesen, bis sie ihren Weg zu den Augen der jungen Hexe antraten. Hermione schaute nun ebenfalls hoch. Doch nichts, nichtmal ein zucken im Gesicht von Snape war zu erkennen. Hermione kämpfte dagegen an rot zu werden. Professor Snape wandte sich rasch zu Neville und hinderte ihn daran ein viel zu großes Stück Ingwerwurzel in seine Trank zu werfen. _''Longbotten!'' _schepperte er, ''_Haben sich vielleicht nach sechs unerträglich langen Jahren die Güte ab un an ihr Gehirn an zu schalte?. Zehn Punkte Abzug für Griffindor._ Die Slytherin Seite lachte leise und die Griffindor Seite stöhnte ernidriegt auf. Snape huschte wieder nach vorne, nachdem er aber zuvor noch einen leichten Blick auf Hermione geworfen hat. Es war nur ein kurzer Moment. Seine Augen hatte sie nur gestreift und doch hatte Hermione etwas gespührt oder bildete sie sich das ein? -Er sah nachdenklich aus oder nicht?-

Die Stunde näherte sich gegen Ende. Alle Schüler beeilten sich und brachten die Proben nach unten. Ja alle bis auf Hermione, welche Harry und Ron gesagt hatte sie sollen nicht auf sie warten. Sie war nun die einzige, mit ausnahme des Professors selbst, im Raum. Sie nahm ihre Probe in die Hand und versuchte so graziös wie möglich die Flasche nach vorne zu bringen. Snape saß auf seinen Stuhl und wartete, erstaunterweise sehr geduldig, auf die junge Hexe. Hermione hoffte sehr, dass er ihr Herz nicht klopfen hörte und stellte die Probe auf seinen Tisch. Sie war unsicher was sie machen oder sagen sollte. Snape musterte Hermione. Keiner konnte genau sagen was der Tränkemeister dachte, zu lange hatte er als Spion gearbeitet. _''Schönen Tag noch Professor'', _sagte sie liebevoll zu dem Professor und wandte sich zum gehen. Dieser blieb jedoch stumm.

Xxx

Dieses Szenario wiederholte sich nun mehreremale. Die beiden Hexen hatten besprochen die Annoncen langsam angehen zu lassen und Snape an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dass eine seiner Schüllerinnen ihm einen schönen Tag wünscht und nicht den Tod. Hermione war jedoch angeschlagen. Kein einzigesmal hatte er ihr einen schönen Tag zurück gewünscht. Außerdem hatte sie auf etwas mehr und es etwas schneller erhofft.

-wie schön es doch wäre, wenn er mich umarmen würde. Ach wenn er sich zu mir lehnen würde und ich an seinen Haaren riechen könnte, die so sehr nach Kräutern duften-. Hermione vertrieb ihre Tagträumde und beendete ihre Vorbereitungen für die kommenden Unterrichte. Es schien als könnte dies ein schöner Tag werden und sie begab sich Munter zum Unterricht. Sie schaffte es sich zu konzentrieren und hatte um die 25 Punkte für Griffindor geholt. Harry und Ron hatten ihr nette Komplimente zu ihrem Aussehen gemacht und ein paar vorbei gehende Jungs, egal aus welchen Hause, hatten sich interessiert nach ihr umgedreht.

Das goldene Trio saß nun gemütlich beim Mittagessen. ''_Mione? Kann es sein das du dich verliebt hast?'' _fragte Harry. _''Du kannst es uns erzählen, wir sind doch deine besten Freunde Hermione..?''_ betonte Ron. ''_Ach Quatsch Jungs, ich habe mich nicht verliebt, ich will mich halt nur ...auch manchmal hübsch anziehen''_ erwiderte Hermione. Trotzdem ärgerten sie Harry und Ron weiter. Doch etwas schien Hermione gestört zu haben. -was war das-. Hermione schaute sich um. Ihr Blick schweifte durch die große Halle und blieb am Tisch hinter ihr hängen.

Vier Hufflepuffs hatten auf Hermione gestarrt und hatten sich bei ihren Blick ruckartig zueinander gedreht, wobei sie anfingen zu flüstern. -hmmmmm- Hermione war unsicher was sie denken sollte und ließ ihren Blick über den Lehrertisch streifen. Ganz links Snape und unterhielt sich mit Professor Vektor. -Wah- Hermione richtete ihre Augen wieder auf ihre beiden Freunde, welche sich gerade über einen neumodischen Besen unterhielten. Ihr Herz klopfte unerwartet bis zum Hals. Sie konnte nicht wiederstehen und drehte sich nochmal Richtung Snape. Sie war gebannt. Er schaute sie immernoch an und wandte seinen Blick nicht ab, selbst als sie ihn anschaute. Es war ein komischer Moment, doch er machte Hermione sehr glücklich. Sie konnte nichts aus seinem Blick lesen und es war so als ob sie in seine dunklen Augen verloren ging.

''_Hermione? Kommst du zum Unterricht? Oder?''_, stichelte Ron. Sie schaute ihre beiden Freunde an und nickte. Sie standen auf und bewegten sich raus. Hermione drehte sich noch einmal hoffnungsvoll um, doch er saß da nicht mehr. Traurig und doch irgendwie erfüllt ging sie ihren Freunden nach.

Xxx

Harry flog hoch über den anderen Spielern und gab alles erdenkliche, um den godenen Spatz zu erwischen. Es stand 27 zu 6 für Griffindor gegen Hufflepuff. Es war eigentlich ein leichtes Spiel, trotzdem saß Ginny neben Hermione auf der Tribüne und jammerte über ihre blöde Verletzung und das sie ihren Team nicht helfen konnte. Hermione wollte eigentlich dem Spiel folgen doch ihre Gedanke huschten immer wieder zu Snape und seine Augen. Sie war mit ihren Bemühungen trotzdem nicht weit gekommen. Es lief immer wieder gleich ab. Sie steht vor ihm und wünscht ihn mit sanfter Stimme noch einen schönen Tag und er schaut sie monoton an. Hermione stöhnte. Ginny, die zuvor nicht auf ihre Freundin geachtet hatte schaute sie nun besorgt an.

Nach dem gewonnen Spiel hatte das Team und die Griffindors ausgiebig gefeiert. Ginny trug ein wirklich süße Bluse, die leicht durchsichtig war. Ron hatte ihr mehreremale seine Jacke angeboten, doch sie hatte immer wieder freundlich abgelehnt. Hermione beobachtete Ginny wie sie nun ausgiebig mit Harry flirtete und sie hätte schwören können, dass kleine Herzchen zwischen den beiden hin und her flogen. Um zehn war Bettruhe und McGonagall überwachte strengstens die Einhaltung dieser Regel.

Xxx

Hermione war äußerst niedergeschlagen und saß auf ihren Bett und starrte Ginny erwartungsvoll an. Die jüngere Hexe hatte ihr können, in den letzten Wochen nun öfters unter Beweis gestellt und ist zu Hermione wegen einer Kriesensitzung gekommen.

''_Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll Ginny! Er antwortet mir nie und es scheint als lasse ihn meine Anmachen kalt.'' _schluchste Hermione. _''Ach Mione du magst eine der schlausten sein aber mit Jungs kennst du dich echt nicht aus.'' _kicherte Ginny. Der Lockenkopf schaute sie verletzt an. Immernoch kichernd rückte sie etwas näher zu Hermione. ''_Okay hör mich an. Wenn der Mann eben nicht auf Nettigkeit aus ist und nicht dich nich wahr nimmt sollten wir andere gschütze ausfahren.'' _Ginny kam ihr immer näher und war jetzt nur noch eine Nasenspitze von ihrer Freundin entfernt. ''_Du musst ihn zwingen dich wahr UND ernst zu nehmen''_ donnerte der Rotschopf ''_Du musst ihn auf die Palme bringen! Dich ihm wiedersetzten, dann kann er nicht anders als auf dich zu reagieren.'' _

-sie hat Recht eine schlechte Reaktion ist besser als keine Reaktion-

_''Ich hab verstanden Captain'' _lachte Hermione ihrer Ratgeberin zu, welche sich wieder zurück an die Lehne des Bettes begeben hatte. ''_Und wie läuft es mit Harry?'' _erkundigte sie sich weiter. Unerwarteter Weise stöhnte der Rotschopf traurig auf. ''_Was ist den Ginny? Ihr lacht doch immer zusammen und flirtet sogar?'' _hackte sie weiter. Ginny senkte zuerst ihren Kopf und schaute ihrer Freundin dann in die Augen. ''_Also es läuft auf keinen Fall schlecht aber es läuft auch nicht wirklich was. Er hat mich noch nicht nach einem Date oder so gefragt''_ stammelte die jüngere. Diesmal war es Hermione, die sich von ihrem Platz bewegte und Ginnys Hände nahm. ''_Ginny lass Harry seine Zeit, ich glaube er muss erstmal den Mut fassen um die kleine Schwester seines besten Freundes nach einem Date zu fragen'' _ermunterte sie Hermione. Ginny schaute auf und nickte. Die beiden jungen Frauen nahmen sich unterstützend gegenseitig in den Arm und lagen noch eine längere Zeit beieinander. Die eine dachte an Harry Potter, die andere an Seversus Snape.

Herzchenherzchenherzchen

Vielen Dank an alle Leser, ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Diesmal etwas weniger Konversation und mehr Beschreibung. Ich übe noch also seit gnedig und schenkt mir eine Rückmeldung, egal welcher Art. Das würde mich wirklich sehr freuen. :D

Vielen Dank an Mine und ihr Review. Das mit der Rechtschreibung ist mir auch auf gefallen. Also entschuldigt, ich werde versuchen mehr dagegen zu tun. Und Hermione und Ginny wirken tatsächlich etwas kindisch aber ich weiß auch nicht wie ich die beiden sonst darstellen soll. Die wären mir sonst so ernst :S aber ich werde in Zukunft auch mehr darauf achten. Nochmal vielen Dank und tut mir leid, dass ich erst so spät antworte.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Alles J.K. Rowling plus meine Phantasie. Ich verdiene mit der Geschichte kein Geld. **

**Die Entscheidung ist gefallen**

Draußen erkannte man, dass langsam Herbst wurde. Die Blätter färbten sich in die unterschiedlichen charakteristischen Farben der Jahreszeit und die Bäume würden sich bald schütteln und ihre Pracht abwerfen. Trotz der Schönheit, welche sich außerhalb der vier Wände von Hogwarts darbietet, saß Hermione nun etwas länger als erwartet in der Bibliothek. Voller Eifer hatte sie den zehn Seitigen Aufsatz für Geschichte der Zauberei beendet und ihr Projekt für Alte Runen fertiggestellt. Sie legte ihren Stift zur Seite und überlegte kurz, ob sie die Schulaufgaben für Kräuterkunde jetzt erledigen oder es verschieben sollte. Ihr Blick viel auf die Uhr an der Wand, leider hatte sie das Abendessen verpasst. Etwas unsicher schaute sie durch die Regale und konnte fast keine Schüler mehr sehen. Sie entschied sich dafür, die Schulaufgaben zu verschieben. Nun packte sie ihre Sachen und ging leise aus der Tür. Sie flüsterte der alten Dame das Passwort zu und huschte dann in Richtung Zimmer.

Auf dem Weg dort hin wurde sie von Ginny abgepasst. ''_Mione? Du bist endlich zurück aus der Bibliothek. Ich dachte schon du bist dort eingeschlafen.'' _begrüßte sie der Rotschopf freundlich und ging nun neben ihr her bis in ihr Zimmer. _''Ach Quatsch ich hab nur die Aufgaben bearbeitet und habe dabei etwas länger gebraucht.'' _erwiderte Hermione. Ginny warf sich derweilen auf ihr Bett und Hermione gesellte sich zu ihr, nachdem sie ihre Tasche ausgepackt und weggeräumt hatte. _''Aja.. verdammt ich muss auch noch einen Aufsatz für Verwandlung schreiben. McGonagall erwartet fünfzehn Seiten.'' _jammerte die jüngere. _''Wenn du willst schau ich mal drüber, wenn du fertig bist?'' _fragte Hermione. _''Das wäre mega lieb von dir Mione, danke!'' _antwortete der Rotschopf lächelnd.

''_Wie läuft es mit Zaubertränke irgendwelche Fortschritte?''_ erkundigte sich Ginny. _''Leider nein...aber ich habe auch nicht wirklich mehr versucht.'' _erwiderte die ältere. _''Was wieso nicht?'', _schnappte der Rotschopf, _''sag bloß du hast aufgegeben Hermione? Ich dachte du magst ihn..?''. ''….Ja ich mag ihn aber oder auch deswegen will ich ihn auch nicht wütend machen, verstehst du''_ antwortete Hermione ruhige ihre Augen auf ihre Freundin gerichtet. _''Nein ich verstehe das nicht!'' _schnaufte Ginny und hielt ihren Blick stand. _''Hör mal Ginny, ich stehe kurz vor dem Abschluss, ich kann mir nicht leisten meine Note runter zu machen um die Aufmerksamkeit irgendeines Mannes zu erlangen.'' _argumentierte Hermione. _''Irgendeines Mannes?'', _hauchte Ginny und hob schockiert eine Augenbraue hoch. ''_Sag mir eindeutig, dass du ihn nicht liebst und nicht um ihn kämpfen willst.'' _keuchte der Rotschopf erbost aber noch leise. ''_Sag mir, dass du dir Nachts nicht vorstellst wie er dich anlächelt oder dich anschaut!'', _ihre Stimme wurde lauter, ''_Und das du dir NICHT wünscht, dass er dich küsst und dich dabei mit voller Zärtlichkeit an sich zieht! Sag es mir und ich lasse den Plan fallen !'' _zischte Ginny ihrer Freundin zu.

Ein kurzer Moment verstrich und in Hermiones Seele fand ein Kampf zwischen Verlangen und Verstand statt. ''_Ich will, …...bei Merlin Ginny das ist absurd!'' _hauchte sie nur und stand vom Bett auf. Die jüngere schaute zu wie ihre Freundin durch den Raum ging. _''Es ist dein Entscheidung Hermione, wenn du dich nicht traust. Ich gehe jetzt erst mal lieber.''_ schnappte der Rotschopf enttäuscht und ging aus der Tür. Hermione blieb stehen, wandte sich dann aber zu ihrem Schreibtisch und holte ihre Unterlagen für Kräuterkunde raus.

\- soll das mein Leben sein? Meine einzige Liebe das Lernen? Soll ich für immer der Bücherwurm bleiben, der Bücherwurm, der sich wie ein Flittchen anzieht?- Sie dachte an die Gerüchte zurück, die letztens durch die Schule gehuscht sind. Alle haben sich gefragt warum der Streber sich auf einmal so hübsch anzieht. Und die ganzen Neider haben interessante Gründe dafür gefunden. Einer davon, hieß sie wolle ihre Jungfräulichkeit verlieren. Dieser Grund war aber gar nicht mal so abwegig.

Xxx

Hermione und Ginny hatten in den letzten Tagen nicht wirklich viel geredet. Hermione kämpfte immer noch im inneren mit ihrem Verlangen und versuchte sich endlich zu entscheiden. Ginny hingegen wetteiferte bei jeder Gelegenheit um Harry. Ihre Konkurenz war stark. Lavender ließ einfach nicht locker und wollte Harry für sich gewinnen. Harry war immer wieder ziemlich nett zu Ginny aber es schien als könnte er sie einfach nicht als mehr sehen. Der Rotschopf ließ sich davon aber nicht unterdrücken und gab sich Mühe mit all ihren Reizen zu spielen. Hier und da ein unbeabsichtigter Stupser, hier und da ein flüchtiger Einblick und viele lieb volle Worte.

Griffindor hatten gerade Quidditchtraining. Ron hatte Hermione überredet zukommen um wenigstens ein wenig an der frischen Luft zu sein. Sie saß auf der Tribüne und beobachtete ihre Freunde. Am darauffolgenden Samstag hätte sie ein Spiel gegen Slytherin und somit war das Training hart und anstrengend. Neben Hermione saßen auf der Tribüne noch andere Mädchen. Sie kannte die meisten von ihnen. Einige waren die Freundinnen der Spieler und einige wollten gerne die Freundinnen der Spieler sein. Lavender zählte zu der letzteren Gruppe und ließ Harry kein einziges Mal aus dem Blick.

Xxx

Die Schüler schrien und feuerten ihr Team mit all erdenklichen Möglichkeiten an. Draco und Harry standen im Kampf zueinander und versuchten sich gegenseitig zu überholen, um den goldenen Spatz zu fangen. Zwischendurch glich das Spiel einen Kopf an Kopf rennen, dann führte kurzzeitig mal Slytherin und dann mal wieder Griffindor. Es war kurz vor Ende des Spiels. Die zuschauenden Schüler fielen in einen Konflikt. Die eine Seite schrie ''_Griffindor, Griffindor'' , _die andere schrie _''Slytherin, Slytherin'_'. Hermione Ohren wurden Taub, doch auch sie schrie mit und feuert mit ganzem Herzen ihr Team an. Es lief die letzte Minute. Die Tafel zeigte immer noch ein Unentschieden an. 20 zu 20. Der Ball wurde zu Ron gepasst und er schoss ihn durch den Ring. ''_WAAAAAAAAAAH'' _ rief die Menge um Hermione herum. Die Griffindor Seite sprang überglücklich auf und die andere Seite verstummte. Der Gong symbolisierte das Ende des Spiels. Alle stürmten zu Ron und feierten ihn mit Freude. Hermione umarmte ihn genauso stolz wie die anderen. Sie stand nun etwas abseits der Menge und beobachtete das Geschehen um sie herum.

Ihre Augen suchten automatisch nach Snape, der als Aufsichtsperson anwesend war. Sie erblickte ihn und sah wie er sich gerade zum Ausgang drehte. Doch er drehte sich ruckartig zurück und fing ihren Blick ab. Hermiones Herz wurde schneller und klopfte ihr bis zum Hals. Snape drehte sich nach einer halben Minute erneut zurück und verschwand in der Menge. Hermione dreht sich rechtzeitig zu ihren Freunden um zu sehen, wie Lavender in Harrys Arme fiel und ihn auf den Mund küsste.

\- Was zur Hölle -.

Harry schien etwas verwirrt aber ließ das Mädchen gewähren. Hermione suchte in der Menge nach Ginny, welche das für sie grausame Szenario beobachtet hatte. Ihre Wangen wurden rot aber sie blieb standhaft. Hermione lief zu ihr und umarmte sie und nahm ihren Kopf in ihre Hände, währen sie die jüngere Hexe von der Menge abschirmte. Dank Hermiones Manöver hatte niemand Ginnys rotes Gesicht erblickt. Der Rotschopf biss ich auf die Lippen und riss sich zusammen. Den ganzen Abend war Hermione nicht von ihr gewichen und beide haben sich nichts anmerken lassen. Hermione brachte ihre Freundin gerade zu ihren Räumen. Beide schwiegen und wussten nicht was sie sagen sollten. _''Ich werde trotzdem nicht aufgeben!'' Und du solltest auch nicht aufgeben.'' _flüsterte Ginny Hermione zum Abschied zu und ging mit glasigen Augen in ihr Zimmer.

Xxx

''Wenn einer von Ihnen es noch einmal wagt meine Nerven zu strapazieren, werde ich mich vergessen'', zischte ein genervter Seversus Snape. Sein Anblick erinnerte einen an eine tollwütige Anakonda. Soweit eine Anakonda eben tollwütig sein kann. Die Euphorie des Sieges am Samstag war verflogen und die Schüler zählten die Sekunden bis zum Unterrichtsschluss.

\- Soll ich es wagen?- Hermione schaute nervös um sich, wie alle versuchten keinen Fehler und keinen Ton von sich zu geben ließ sie schmunzeln. Sie schaute ihren Trank an. Bis jetzt hatte sie keinen Fehler gemacht. Er hatte die angegebene Farbe und köchelte vor sich hin. Wenn sie aber ein Aalauge zu viel rein warf, wären die Auswirkungen erheblich. Snape stand nicht weit von ihr entfernt. Hermione atmete tief ein und hielt die Luft. Sie ließ drei Aalaugen anstatt zwei in Kessel fallen.

Es zischte und die Brühe fing an zu blubbern und sich lila zu verfärben. Sie blubberte über den Kesselrand und Hermione sprang zur Seite. Die Brühe kam nicht weit. Snape war hinzugeeilt und hatte seinen Zauberstab geschwungen und ließ die Brühe hart werden. Hermione schluckte und schaute ihren Professor besorgt an. ''Miss Granger sie kommen heute um 20:00 Uhr zum Nachsitzen und Räumen ihre Dargebotene Unfähigkeit auf!'' donnerte Snape. Hermione nickte aus Angst und ließ ihren Kopf beschämt hängen. Insgeheim hoffe sie damit aber nur, dass niemand ihr lächeln bemerkte.

Xxx

Hermione suchte nach Ginny. Auf dem Weg in den Griffindor Gemeinschaftsraum hatte sie Harry und Ron fast gar nicht geantwortet. Dabei hatten diese, die ganze Zeit über Snape gestänkert. Außerdem war sie immer noch ein wenig sauer auf Harry, weil dieser Ginny sehr wehgetan hatte. Ginnys Zimmergenosseninen meinten, dass diese nach draußen gegangen sei.

Und so begab sich Hermione schnellen Schrittes zu Ginny um ihr von ihrer Leistung zu erzählen. Tatsächlich saß der Rotschopf am See und schien in Gedanken versunken zu sein. ''_Ginny ist alles gut bei dir?'', _fragte der Lockenkopf und setzte sich zu ihr. _''Huch? Ja eigentlich schon. Ich komme öfters hier hin wenn mir alles zu bunt wird.''_

_ -_ das mache ich auch..nur an einem anderen Ort-

''_Ist etwas passiert?''_ fragte diesmal Ginny. _''Ich sitze heute nach...bei Snape..''_, sagte Hermione unsicher. Ginny starrte sie mit großen Augen an und hatte sich auf ihre Knie gesetzt. ''_Jetzt ehrlich?''_, hackte sie nochmal erstaunt nach. Hermione nickte. Ginny sprang wie ein Känguru auf die Beine packte ihre Freundin beim Arm und zerrte sie mit. ''_Meine Güte Mione, dein erstes Date.'', _giggelte der Rotschopf beim Rennen, ''_Wir müssen dich fertig machen, komm schon.''_ Hermione rannte mit ihrer Freundin mit. Erst in der Eingangshalle gaben sich die beiden Mühe normal zu wirken, gingen aber trotzdem schnellen Schrittes in Hermiones Zimmer.

love love love love love

Danke an alle meine Leser. Ich hoffe auch diesmal, dass es euch gefällt und ihr mir ein Revies dalasst. Ich versuche die Geschichte übrigens vor dem Ende der Ferien fertig zu kriegen, weil ich danach die Woche meine Stufenfahrt habe. Also mal schauen, es wird jetzt in den nächsten Kapiteln mal etwas ernster aber wir werden sehen. Trotzdem kommt morgen eventuell kein Kapitel oder erst spät Abend, da ich meinen B-day nachfeier.

Danke nochmal an Mia. :) keine Sorge, du hast mich nicht entmutigt und ich freue mich wirklich über Rückmeldungen. Es freut mich außerdem, dass dir das sechste Kapitel gefallen hat und ich hoffe, dass dir dieses hier auch gefällt, auch wenn die beiden etwas kindlich sind.

Frohe Ostern euch allen, welche Ostern feiern. Die, die nicht Ostern feiern, wünsche ich schöne Ferientage.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Alles J.K. Rowling's Gehirn plus meine Phantasie. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.**

**Heute mit Special Guest Star - Don't like it don't read it  
**

**8\. Wendepunkte**

Hermione stand schüchtern vor der großen Kerkertür. Sie versuchte die letzten Minuten zu nutzen um ihre schnelle Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Sie schloss kurz die Augen und gab sich Mühe an nichts zu denken. Insgeheim freute sie sich auf das Nachsitzen. Sie hatte schon so lange darauf gewartet alleine mit Severus zu sein. - bleib ganz ruhige.- Sie streifte ihren schwarz eng sitzenden Rock gerade und klopfte an die massive Tür. _''Herein!'',_ donnerte es von innen. Hermione nahm ihren Mut zusammen und öffnete die Tür. Snape saß an seinem Tisch und schaute sie an. Mit weichen Beinen ging sie auf ihn zu und stand, danach abwartend vor seinem Schreibtisch. Er schaute sie mürrisch an und zischte_''Miss Granger, wenn sie fertig sind mich, wie eine Ente anzustarren. Dann würde ich sie darum bitten ihre Schweinerei von heute Mittag aufzuräumen.''.  
_Hermione nickte und ging mit gehobenen Haupte und gekränktem Herzen zu dem Kessel und fing an aufzuräumen. Im Augenwinkel sah sie Snape wie er weiter Aufsätze korrigierte und ihr keinen einzigen Blick schenkte. Hermione gab sich große Mühe so graziös wie möglich zu wirken. Dabei war der enge Rock für sie keine Erleichterung. Nach einer guten halbe Stunde war sie fertig und ging wieder zu Snape.  
\- Hallooo.- Snape brauchte einen kurzen Moment um zu realisieren, dass Hermione vor ihm stand. Er schaute sie genervt an und dann zu dem Kessel.  
''_Bitte Miss Granger, fahren sie mit den Regalen fort. Die Kräutern müssen mal wieder sortiert werden.''_, sagte er ruhige.

\- Womit habe ich das verdient?.- Entrustet ging Hermione ein paar Schritte zurück und Snape schaute wieder auf seinen Schreibtisch. Der Lockenkopf zog ihre Robe aus und legte sie auf einen der Tische. Ihr Herz raste. Sie schlenderte Demonstrativ in die Vorratskammer. Snape hatte bei dieser für ihn unerwarteten Aktion seinen Kopf wieder gehoben und zog eine Augenbraue fragend hoch. Er starrte Hermione nach und sein Blick fiel auf ihren Hintern, der in dem engen Rock gut zur Geltung kam. Der Professor wurde ganz leicht rot, dies hatte die junge Hexe aber leider nicht bemerkt.  
-Der Mann versteht einfach meine Anmachen nicht! Soll ich mich etwa vor ihm ausziehen und schreien nimm mich Severus! Ich will dich!-. Der Lockenkopf stellte wütend das Glas Aalaugen auf ihren Platz und knurrte vor sich hin. Sie hörte, wie die Feder des Professors das Papier beschmierte. Nach einer längeren Zeit war sie fertig und ihr Rücken schmerzte leicht vom Bücken und Strecken. Ihren Hals massierend schlürfte sie zurück zu Snape.  
''_Sie haben Schmerzen, Miss Granger?'' _, fragte er ironisch. _''Ja Professor.'' _, antwortete Hermione genervt.  
Der Mann zog einen Mundwinkel hoch. ''_Sie dürfen gehen und ich hoffe, dass sie sich beim nächsten mal mehr konzentrieren. Wie kam es überhaupt dazu, dass sie zu viele Aalaugen rein geworfen haben?'' , _erkundigte sich der Professor, nachdem er seinem eigenen Gedankengang nachgegangen war. Die junge Hexe wurde rot, dass war ihre Chance. Kaum hörbar murmelte sie ''_Sie haben mich abgelenkt...''  
_-nein ohhhhhhh nein-. Hermiones Wangen färbten sich rot, Sie wollte weglaufen aber gleichzeitig wollte sie wissen wie er reagiert. Außerdem passte es nicht zu Hermione, einfach wegzulaufen. _''Hermione du darfst gehen.'' _sagte Snape mit seiner üblichen kalten Art. In seinem Gesicht hatte sich nichts gerührt, nur seinen schwarzen Augen schienen sich in ein schwarzes Loch zu verwandeln. Hermione nahm stumm ihre Robe und ging aus der Tür ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. -warum habe ich das gesagt?- Ihre Augen wurden nass und das Atmen fiel ihr schwer. -Er hat Hermione gesagt, er hat meinen Namen gesagt.-

Snape blieb weiter steif auf seinem Stuhl sitzen, bis die junge Hexe aus der Tür war. Allein in seinem Klassenzimmer widmete er sich wieder seinen Aufsätzen. Und wenn man genau hingehört hätte, könnte man Mutmaßen dass ein leichtes stöhnen durch die Kerker gehuscht war.

Xxx

Harry tanzte im schicken Anzug mit seiner neuen Freundin Lavender, die ein lila Kleid trug, welches ihre zarten Schultern betonte. Der Weihnachtsball war für alle beteiligten Schüler, eine perfekte Möglichkeit ausgiebig zu feiern. Sogar Ron, der sonst nicht weit mit Mädchen kam, tanzte locker mit einem netten Mädchen aus dem Hause Hufflepuff. Es schien, dass sich alle amüsieren würden aber genauer betrachtet, gab es hier und da ein paar, welche keinen Spaß an der Veranstaltung fanden.  
Hermione und Ginny saßen ein wenig bedrückt nebeneinander. Der Lockenkopf hatte seit dem Fauxpas beim Nachsitzen nichts weiter unternommen um Snape in ihren Bann zu ziehen und doch dachte sie immer wieder an ihn zurück. Ginny gab sich große Mühe nicht auf Harry zu achten, doch ihre Augen gehorchten der jungen Hexe nicht. Die beiden jungen Frauen merkten dabei nicht, dass sie selber unter Beobachtung standen.  
Ginny beugte sich zu Hermione und flüsterte ihr zornig zu '_' Ich finde diesen Ball echt ätzend, wenn ich sehe wie Lavender noch ein mal so verliebt und dumm lächelt, übergebe ich mich!''.  
''Hmmm ja, der Ball ist wirklich nervig...und Snape ist auch nicht hier.'' _erwiderte Hermione.  
''_Mione, ich glaube alle Männer sind scheiße.'' _meinte der Rotschopf und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Drink. Hermione schaute sie verblüfft an und erwiderte _''Ach nicht doch. Ich kann ….Dings schon verstehen und Harry ..ist nur auf dem falschen Weg.'' .  
''Wenn du meinst. Ich gehe jetzt erst mal.'' _sagte die jüngere entrüstet.  
''_Ginny? Soll ich mit kommen?'' _fragte der Lockenkopf besorgt. Doch Ginny war bereits auf gestanden. Verwirrt stand auch Hermione auf, welche ihre Freundin nicht alleine lassen wollte. ''_Nein Hermione ist schon okay.'' _meinte Ginny und hob beschwichtigend ihren Arm. Hermione setzte sich wieder, weil sie Ginny nicht wütend machen wollte. Ohne weiteres verließ der Rotschopf den Raum.

Ginny ging langsam Richtung Griffindor als plötzlich eine ihr bekannte Stimme sie ansprach.  
_''Weasly? Auch wenn du nicht gerade das schönste Objekt von Mädchen bist, solltest du nachts nicht alleine durch die Gänge gehen.'' _zischte die Stimme. Nervös drehte Ginny sich zu Malfoy um, der zu ihr kam und nun fast neben ihr stand.  
_''Es sollte nicht deine Sache sein was ich alleine tue Malfoy.'' _zischte sie den blonden jungen an. Sie drehte sich wieder um und setzte ihren Weg fort. Ein komisches Szenario hatte sich ihr dargeboten, der reinblütige Zauberer war ohne seine beiden Gorillas unterwegs. Unerwarteter Weise folgte ihr der blauäugige Junge.  
_''Warum begleitet Potter dich nicht? Kerle wie ich zum Beispiel haben keine Hemmungen weißt du ?''_ redete er der jungen Frau zu.  
Ginny war nun sichtlich nervös. _''Was willst du von mir Malfoy!? Ich bin doch eigentlich gar nicht würdig mit dir zu sprechen?'' _donnerte der Rotschopf und verschnellte ihren Schritt.  
_''Was kann ein Junge denn von einem Mädchen wollen?'' _fragte er ironisch.  
Ginnys Hände wurden kalt. Ihr ganzes Blut floss ihr in die Beine und sie war bereit zu kämpfen oder wegzurennen.  
'_'Ich weiß jedenfalls ganz genau was du von Potter willst. Du kriegst es nur leider nicht.'' _plauderte der Junge Mann ungeniert weiter.  
Ginny wurde zornig und drehte sich ruckartig um und stand nun ganz geanu vor Malfoy, der sich ein wenig erschrocken hatte. Doch er lächelte ihr nun spitzbubig zu.  
_'' Was kannst du kleiner Stalker schon wissen!?'' _zischte sie ihn an.  
Seine blauen Augen lagen ruhige auf ihr _''Ich weiß das du ihn liebst. Und ich weiß auch, dass er dich mag nur leider kann der Trottel nicht ein sehen, dass du eine junge Frau bist.'' _flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und war dabei noch näher an sie gerückt.  
Ginnys Gesichtsfarbe färbte sich rot und sie wurden glasig. Der blonde Slytherin hatte Recht. ''_Was bei Merlins Namen willst du von mir nun?'' _hauchte der Rotschopf. ''_Ich will dir helfen Ginny.'' _antwortete er ihr.

Der jungen Frau wurde es zu viel. Sie drehte sich ohne ein Wort um und ging weiter. Malfoy lachte auf, ging ihr aber nach. Der zweite Frauenschwarm von Hogwarts. Der böse Kerl. Das komplette Gegenteil von Harry machte sich an Ginny ran.  
_''Du musst ihn eifersüchtig machen, verstehst du und wer wäre dafür besser geeignet als ich?``_ schleuderte er ihren Rücken zu. Ginny drehte sich nicht um und war nun bei der alten Dame angelangt.  
Auf einmal drehte er sie um ''_Es ist deine Entscheidung Weasly, du hast nichts zu verlieren mit mir... und jetzt wünsche ich dir noch eine schöne Nacht.'' _zischte Draco ihr zum Abschied zu und verschwand wieder.  
Ginny war sichtlich verwirrt und ging mit wackligen Beinen auf ihr Zimmer.

Xxx

Hermione schaute immer wieder zu dem blond haarigen Slytherin. Ginny hatte ihr alles erzählt. Ja sogar mehr, sie denkt sogar ernsthaft über seinen Vorschlag nach.  
_''Miss Granger! Passen sie gefällig auf ihren Trank nicht, dass ihnen dasselbe nochmal passiert. Es sei denn sie wollen unbedingt nochmal zu mir zum Nachsitzen kommen'', _befahl ihr Snape mit rauer Stimme.  
\- vielleicht will ich das auch!- Hermione schüttelte den Kopf und Snape bewegte sich weiter.  
\- Wie kann sie nur, was mit diesen Jungen anfangen?!- genau das hatte sie Ginny auch gefragt und danach selbst ihre Dummheit bemerkt. Sie selbst versuchte etwas mit Severus Snape anzufangen, dagegen ist Draco Malfoy ein Engel und außerdem auch nicht so alt. Hermione schnaubte und schmiss knarlkiele in den Kessel, nur leider gab es in dem vorgegebenen Trank eine solche Zutat nicht.  
\- warte, dass war nicht geplant -. Aus dem Kessel wurden grüne Klümpchen geschmissen. Hermione hatte damit nicht gerechnet und bekam Panik.  
Snape kam erneut zu ihr geeilt und stellte sich schützend vor sie. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs war der Kessel mit einem runden Metallstück geschlossen.  
Alle Augen lagen auf Hermione. Harry war schon bereit einzugreifen. Der Professor drehte sich langsam um und sah verdammt wüten aus. Er kam ihr bedrohlich nahe und seine Augen waren noch schwärzer geworden und wirkten teuflisch. Hermione hielt die Luft an. Er schaute sie weiter an. Hermiones Brustkorb bewegte sich nicht und es schien, dass die ganze Klasse Angst um das Leben ihrer Mitschülerin hatte. Vielleicht sogar die schwarz grüne Seite.  
_''50 Punkte Abzug für Griffindor und drei Wochen Nachsitzen!'', _zischte Snape leise wie eine Schlange. Er wandte sich um und räusperte sich, bis er auf einmal donnerte ''_Machen sie gefälligst alle ihre Aufgabe weiter oder Miss Granger wird nicht die einzige mit einem Problem sein!''. _  
Hermione atmete aus. Diesmal wollte sie weinen, hielt aber stand. Harry und Ron hatten sich nur kurz zu ihr begeben und ihr versucht Aufmunterung zu zu flüstern. Snape hatte sie kurz gewähren lassen schaute die beiden aber wieder böse an so, dass es den beiden die Sprache verschlug.

blondblondblondblondblondblond

Jap genau Malfoy ist unser special guest und wird uns noch etwas erhalten bleiben. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und bleibt dran. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Alles J.K. Rowling plus meine Phantasie. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.**

**9\. Sein oder Nichtsein?**

''To be, or not to be, that is the question'': Sein oder Nichtsein; das ist hier die Frage'' poetisierte Alecto Carrow und fragte danach, ''Wer von ihnen kann mir sagen, woher diese Satz stammt und natürlich von wem?''.  
Muggelkunde war nie ein wichtiges Fach für Hermione aber auch hier gab sich der Lockenkopf Mühe um eine gute Leistung zu erbringen. Sie hob ihren Arm und wurde von der Professorin dran genommen.  
''_Das Zitat stammt aus der Tragödie 'Hamlet' von William Shakespeare und wurde um das 16. Jahrhundert veröffentlicht.'' ,_Hermione dachte kurz nach und bevor die Lehrerin sie unterbrechen konnte sprach sie weiter _''Das Zitat leitet den inneren Monolog des Protagonisten ein und stellt, die Zerrissenheit sowie die Unsicherheit von diesem dar.''.  
_ _''Danke Miss Granger, 15 Punkte für Griffindor.'' _entgegnete die Lehrerin.  
Hermione war froh ein paar Punkte für ihr Haus zu holen, nachdem sie so viele verloren hatte. - Wie gut Shakespeares Satz auch meine Zerrissenheit beschreibt. Soll ich es weiter wagen oder soll ich es sein lasse, das ist hier die Frage- Hermione lächelte in sich hinein. - bin ich schon so weit? ich fange sogar schon an zu dichten -

Xxx

_''Das ist echt mies, dass dich diese alte Fledermaus nachsitzen lässt''_ lästerte Ron.  
_''Naja es ist ja auch irgendwie meine Schuld..''_ erwiderte Hermione.  
_''Das passt auch gar nicht zu dir Mione, ich meine zwei mal einen so zu versauen?''_ meinte Harry fragend.  
Der Lockenkopf wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie wollte es den beiden nicht sagen, die würden es nicht verstehen aber sie anzulügen wollte sie eigentlich auch nicht.  
_''Passiert.'' _sagte Hermione kalt, obwohl sie es doch nur gut meinte.  
''_Passiert?''_ fragten die beiden Jungs gleichzeitig irritiert. Hermione nickte.  
_''Mione du kannst uns alles erzählen''_ versuchte es Ron noch ein mal. ''_Ich weiß. Und wenn irgendetwas wäre würde ich es euch sagen.''_ erwiderte sie. - Jetzt habe ich doch gelogen...-

Die beiden Zauberer waren immer noch nicht überzeugt und wollten weiter nach hacken. Hermione aß weiter an ihrem Salat und hoffte, dass ihr irgendwer irgendwie zur Hilfe eilen würde. Die große Halle war voll und die Schüler genossen ihr Mittagessen. Zum Glück oder leider zu entsetzten von Hermione wurde sie wirklich von dem Gespräch befreit. Lavender war zu Harry getreten und hatte ihm etwas ins Ohr geflüstert. Der Junge mit der Narbe stand auf und gab seiner Freundin einen Kuss. - Super ihr beiden. Jetzt wissen es auch die letzten, dass ihr zusammen seit.-

Ihre Augen suchten Automatisch nach Ginny und tatsächlich kam sie gerade auf das Goldene Trio und Lavender zu. Schockierender Weise war sie nicht allein. Alle Augen hafteten auf dem merkwürdigen Pärchen. Ron wurde kreidebleich und dann rot.  
_''Was in Merlins Namen machst du mit Malfoy''_ zischte ihr großer Bruder.  
Malfoy, der wie ein Gentleman einen Arm um Ginny schlug um sie zu unterstützen zischte zurück _''Wo nach sieht es denn aus Weasly?''._ Ron wollte über den Tisch springen und Draco packen. Hermione hielt ihn zurück und versuchte beruhigende Worte für ihn zu finden. Sie wusste von Ginnys vorhaben aber sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Rotschopf das so öffentlich macht.  
Harry stand aber nun genau vor Malfoy und hatte sich von Lavender abgewandt. Zuerst hatte er in Ginnys Augen geschaut und nun blickte er zornig in die Augen von Draco.  
''_Probleme Potter'' _zischte der blond haarige und hatte seine Freundin dabei bei Seite geschoben. Ginny schien nun sichtlich nervös. In der Halle war es still geworden. Keiner aß und keiner trank.  
_''Was willst du von ihr?'' _zischte der schwarzhaarige zurück. Die beiden standen sich bedrohlich und kampfbereit gegenüber.  
Hermione hatte langsam Panik bekommen, wollte sich aber nicht einmischen und hoffte auf Harrys Verstand.  
_''Das was du auch willst'' _schnaubte Malfoy und lächelte Harry gereizt an. Harry zog seinen Zauberstab vor Wut und Draco tat es ihm gleich.  
_''Harry nein warte!'' _schrie Ginny, die etwas entsetzt über die Entwicklung dieser Situation war.  
Auf einmal war Snape erschienen und schlug den beiden Jungs auf den Hinterkopf, als wäre sie trotzige Fünftklässler. Er nahm sie beide an den Ohren und zerrte, dass jeweilige Ohr zu seinem Mund und zischte ''_Wenn die beiden Herren endlich fertig sind mit ihrer Showeinlage, dann bitte ich um ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Gewalt ist nicht gestattet!'',_ er ließ die beiden los und schubste sie von sich weg  
. ''_Malfoy du gehst jetzt. SOFORT!'' befahl er dem blond haarigen Slytherin. _Etwas missmutig entfernte er sich und Ginny stolperte ihm nach. Snape wandte sich zu Harry. ''_Wagen sie es ihm nachzugehen und wir werden noch größere Probleme haben als zuvor'' _sagte er zu ihm.  
Snape wartete noch einen kurzen Moment und verließ die Gruppe dann. Hermione war überglücklich über das Erscheinen von Snape. Sie war immer froh Severus zu sehen aber diesmal war sie erleichtert, dass es eben 'Professor' Snape war.

Xxx

Hermione war sich unsicher was anziehen sollte. Einerseits wollte sie ihm gefallen anderseits konnte sie nicht nochmal so übertreiben. Im Endeffekt hatte sie sich für schwarze Jeans und eine Blümchen Bluse entschieden, an der sie die ersten zwei Knöpfe offen ließ.  
Sie klopfte Selbstbewusst an die Tür. _''Herein'', _donnerte Snape wie gewohnt von innen. Hermione trat ein und ging zu Snapes Tisch.  
_''Bitte Miss Granger, ich erwarte von ihnen einen Aufsatz, in welchem sie erklären 'warum es wichtig ist sich beim Brauen zu konzentrieren' und 'welche Gründe sie haben, eben dies nicht zu tun''', _erklärte Snape, nachdem er seinen Kopf auf sie gerichtet hatte.  
Hermione nickte und setzte sich vor seinen Tisch. Vor ihr lagen schon Papier und Feder bereit.  
Zielstrebig begann der Lockenkopf zu schreiben. Zu Beginn schrieb sie über die Wichtigkeit des Konzentrieren und ging danach besonders auf die Konzentration beim Brauen ein. Als sie mit der ersten Frage fertig war stockte sie und überlegte.

\- ich kann schlecht darüber schreiben, dass ich mir während des Brauens vorstelle wie Snape mich verführt..., oder doch ? Nein...das wäre zu viel- Hermione schaute kurz auf und dann wieder runter. - Ach er sieht so verdammt heiß aus wie er das so ernst sitzt.-

_''Soll ich vielleicht auf stehen, damit ihnen das schreiben leichter fällt Miss Granger?'' _hauchte Snape und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

-...was...- Hermione brauchte einen Moment um zu realisieren was passiert war. Sie schaute ihn fragend an und wurde ganz rot.  
''_Bitte Hermione, ich hoffe du kommst selbst drauf''_ meinte der Professor zu der verwirrten Hexe.  
_''Legilimens..''_ schnappte Hermione. Snape nickte den Kopf zustimmend.  
Der jungen Hexe war es unmöglich ein Wort zu sagen. Ihr war übel und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie sich übergeben muss.

Severus Snape stand von seinem Stuhl auf und ging um den Schreibtisch herum, danach lehnte er sich an diesen zurück und betrachtete Hermione. Er schien zu überlegen und nach passenden Worten zu suchen. Hermione schaute ihn immer noch verdutzt an.  
Der Professor verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust und begann ruhige zu sprechen ''_Hermione, es ist mir vollkommen schleierhaft wie dies passieren konnte aber es darf nicht so weitergehen'', _Hermione holte Luft und Snape fuhr fort ''_Ich bin dein Professor und zwei mal so alt wie du. Ich bitte dich darum mich zu vergessen. Es geht nicht, es darf nicht sein.''. _Hermione atmete aus.

Sie nahm alle kraft zusammen und stand auf _''Es darf nicht sein? Ich weiß, dass es nicht sein darf!'' _schrie sie entsetzt und schug ihre Hand gegen den nun freien Brustkorb des Professors.  
''_Aber es ist so...verstehst du das nicht..kannst du dir vorstellen wie es sich anfühlt?''_ flüsterte der Lockenkopf verletzt.  
Hermiones Augen wurden glasig. Snape hob seine Hände und drückte Hermiones Kopf gegen seine Brust so, dass sie sein Herz schlagen hörte, die andere Hand befand sich stützend am Rücken der jungen Hexe.  
_''Was ich fühle ist unwichtig Hermione'', _der Lockenkopf schluchzte bei diesen Worten. Snape streichelte tröstend ihren Hinterkopf.  
_''Ich bitte dich Hermione geh und vergesse was du jetzt fühlst.''_, flüsterte es ihr zu.

Er ließ sie los und sie stand vor ihm. _''Severus..''_ hauchte sie. ''_Bitte Miss Granger sie dürfen gehen.'' _sagte der Professor wieder in seinem gewohnten selbst. Hermione dreht sich um und rannte so schnell sie konnte. Sie wollte von niemanden gesehen werden. In ihrem Zimmer angekommen fing sie an zu weinen.

Xxx

_''Was willst du tun?'', _fragte Ginny, nachdem Hermione ihr alles erzählt hatte.  
_''Ich weiß es noch nicht''_ murmelte der Lockenkopf. Ginny saß auf dem Schreibtischstuhl und Hermione lag traurif im Bett.  
_''Er hat nicht gesagt, dass eres nicht will...er hat nur gesagt, dass es nicht sein darf..'' _paraphrasierte die ältere Hexe.  
_''Also gibt es noch Hoffnung, ich würde sogar sagen mehr als je zuvor...'' _erwiderte ihr Ginny.

Die beiden Hexen waren in Gedanken vertieft. _''Das war schon ziemlich Radikal, dass mit Harry. Wie läuft es denn mit Malfoy'' _fragte Hermione interessiert.  
''_Ich em achso, erstaunlicher Weise läuft es gut aber Harry hat aber leider seit dem Vorfall kein Wort mehr mit mir gesprochen..'' _erklärte Ginny ihr.  
Erneut saßen die jungen Frauen im Stillen.

''_Ich glaube ich habe eine Idee aber ich brauche deine Hilfe dafür, die kommenden Weihnachtsferien bieten die beste Möglichkeit dafür..' '_meinte der Lockenkopf und richtete sich auf. Ginny schaute sie fragend an und nickte.  
''_Wir werden einen Liebestrank brauen und müssen dafür in die verbotene Abteilung, der Bibliothek und ein paar Utensilien von Snape klauen''_ hauchte Hermione. Ginny saß wie versteindert da und schaute wie ein erschrocken Fuchs zu ihrer Freundin. ''_verbotene Abteilung? Snape beklauen?'' _stotterte sie ''_Willst du unseren Tot?''.  
''Ich habe keine andere Möglichkeit, dass ist meine einzige Chance..''_ flüsterte sie und funkelte Ginny an ''_Ich habe Ron beschwichtigen müssen, ohne dich schaffe ich das nicht.''. ''Ist ja schon gut...ich helfe dir natürlich...ich hoffe du weißt was du tust..'' _schnaubte der Rotschopf.  
Hermione nickte glücklich und stand auf um ihre Freundin zu umarmen. ''_Und was ist mit Legilimens?'' _erkundigte sich Ginny.  
''_Ich kann ja eigentlich Okklumentik, nur ich habe nie daran gedacht..''_ antwortete Hermione.

\- jetzt werde ich auf jeden Fall daran denken -

seinodernichtseinseinodernichtseinseinodernischtsein

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr bleibt dran, um zu erfahren wie sich die Story entwickelt. Meine Information über Shakespeare bzw. Hamlet habe ich wegen Allgemeinwissen, sonst könnt ihr es auch auf Wikipedia nachlesen, wennich wollt. Ich freue mich über Rückmeldungen. :D

Ein besonderes Dankeschön an SharonandAndy. Ich habe mich riesig über dein Review gefreut. Ich hoffe du bist mir nicht böse, dass ich Hermione noch ein bisschen schmoren lasse. Aber immerhin gab es ein wenig Körperkontakt. :)

Morgen kommt vermutlich kein neues Kapitel, seit mir bitte nicht böse. Aber es kommt sicher übermorgen wieder eins.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Alle J.K. Rowling plus meine Phantasie. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.**

**10\. Mit allen Mitteln zum Sieg**

Hermione war tapfer und ließ sich nichts anmerken. Snape schaute sie immer wieder besorgt an und ihr Herz brach dabei immer wieder in noch kleinere Stücke. _''Bitte, die Regale Miss Granger'' _erinnerte sie der Professor kalt.  
Hermione ging in die Vorratskammer. Endlich war sie aus seines Sicht und er aus ihrer. Gnadenlos hat er sie zerstört.  
-Es geht nicht, es darf nicht sein- spuckte es von neuem durch ihren Kopf. Der Lockenkopf stellte sich gerade hin und horchte.  
Das schreiben der Feder war auf dem Papier zu hören. Zielstrebig und ohne Hemmungen packte sie, die benötigten Materialien in ihre Tasche, nachdem sie diese schrumpfen ließ. Schnell und still, wie eine Katze verrichtete sie ihr Vorhaben. Sie räumte die Flaschen nochmal richtig und stand dann einen kurzen Moment wie angewurzelt da. Sie verbannte all ihre Gedanken aus ihrem Geiste und konzentrierte sich vollkommen auf die Kunst, der Okklumentik. Selbstsicher trat sie aus dem Raum.  
Der Professor schaute sie tiefsinnig an. Hermione spürte den Angriff, doch ihr Wille ihn nicht in ihren Geist zu lassen war stärker. Leicht verdutzt, schaute er sie an und sie erwiderte seinen Blick fragend. Er nickte und deutete auf die Tür. Hermione drehte sich um und ging los. Kurz bevor sie draußen war, hörte sie seine Stimme. _''Schönen Tag noch Miss Granger.'' _sagte er ihr trotzdem kalt. Doch der Lockenkopf ging weiter und zwang sich ihren Professor zu ignorieren.

Allein im Klassenzimmer, saß der Tränkemeister in Gedankenversunken, am Schreibtisch. Er stand nach einer kurzen Zeit auf und begab sich in die Vorratskammer. Nach ein paar Minuten kam er stutzig wieder raus. Seine Stirn lag in Falten und er lehnte sich an den Tisch. Es dauerte nicht lange und ein zwielichtiges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Xxx

Die Nachricht war durch ganz Hogwarts verbreitet worden. Harry und Lavender hatten sich getrennt.  
Ginny stand bei Malfoy und schaute ihn an.  
_''Tu es'' _sagte er gelangweilt. Sie schaute ihn fragend an. _''Mach Schluss mit mir, dein angebeteter ist auf dem Weg zu dir'', _erklärte er.  
Ginny stand weiter ruhige bei ihm und schien nachzudenken.  
_''Ach herrje, hat sich die kleine Hexe etwa verliebt?''_ neckte er sie und lehnte sich lässig an sie Wand.  
Der Rotschopf schaute verlegen hoch. Sie war sich gar nicht mehr so sicher ob sie Harry so sehr liebte. Draco schaute sie verdutzt an und lachte dann auf. Die junge Hexe schaute traurig weg, sie hatte mit den Konsequenzen ihrer Tat nicht gerechnet. Der blond haarige Slytherin war gar nicht mal so ein schlechter Freund. Ein echter Gentleman sogar und witzig. Aber er war nun mal Draco Malfoy und sie war Ginny Weasly.  
Mit dem Finger hob er ihr Kinn an und zwang sie damit, ihn anzuschauen. Ihre Wangen waren rot geworden.  
_''Ginny ich hatte meinen Spaß, soviel hast du mir zwar nicht geboten aber für ne kurze Zeit hat es gereicht.''_ sagte er ihr in die Augen schauend.  
Sie spürte wie ihr Herz bei den Worten in zwei brach. Sie starrte ihn an. Er hatte es mit überzeugender Stimme gesagt aber seine Augen schienen traurig zu sein.

_''Ginny!''_, rief sie jemand. Der Rotschopf drehte sich zur Seite und Harry stand vor ihr vollig außer Atem. Der Blick des Slytherin verfinsterte sich.  
_''Bitte es tut mir Leid. Verzeih mir, dass ich so ignorant war!''_ hechelte der Griffindor.  
Ginnys Herz wurde schneller. Sie war sich sicher, sie liebte Harry. Sie lief zu ihm. Die beiden umarmten sich leidenschaftlich.  
_''Ginny!'' _schnaubte, der gereizte Slytherin. Harry ließ von Ginny ab und ging bedrohlich auf Malfoy zu.  
Die beiden Kontrahenten standen sich gegenüber. Aus dem nichts erschien eine Faust und krachte gegen den Jungen so, dass dieser nach hinten fiel.  
_''Sie ist meine Freundin! Merk es dir Malfoy!'' _zischte Harry.  
Draco rieb sich seine Wange und versuchte aufzustehen. Ginny schaute Harry mit großen Augen an.  
Glücklich gingen die beiden fort und schaute nicht auf Draco zurück. Angeschlagen und traurig stand der Slytherin auf und ging verletzt in die andere Richtung.

Xxx

Nichts konnte die Laune von Ginny zerstören. Nicht mal die Doppelstunde Zaubertränke bei Snape. Selbst als dieser zum dritten Mal Griffindor Punkte abzog. Der Rotschopf versuchte zu verstehen was Hermione an der alten Fledermaus so toll fand.  
Sie warf immer wieder einen Blick auf den Tränkemeister.  
-Gut er ist Mysteriös. Vielleicht sogar ganz gut Aussehend und hat so ein böser Bube Image-.  
Ginny gigelte kurz bei diesem Gedanken.  
-Aber es war Snape !? Snape hasst alle Kinder und hat uns seit Anfang an, dass leben schwer gemacht. Und man denke bloß an den Altersunterschied. Naja obwohl... auf alten Pferden lernt man Reiten...-  
Ginny war wirklich gut gelaunt und lachte kurz auf.  
Wie von Blitz getroffen wurde sie still und kreidebleich. Snape stand vor ihr und starrte sie durchdringend an.  
_''Miss Weasly, dürfte ich wissen, was an einem Euphorie-Elixier so witzig ist?'' _zischte Snape.  
Ginny schluckte hart ''_Nichts Sir.''_ antwortete, die Hexe ängstlich. _''Gut, dann bitte ich sie sich zu konzentrieren!'' _donnerte er und verschwand. Der Rotschopf schaute verwirrt. Keine Punkte Abzug, vielleicht bringt es Vorteile mit Hermione befreundet zu sein und wenn er wusste wie sehr sie ihn zur Euphorie bringen wollte...

Die Stunde neigte sich dem Ende und die Schüler verließen hastig den Klassenraum.  
_''Miss Weasly, auf ein Wort.'' _befahl der Professor.  
Mit leichtem zögern näherte sie sich dem Lehrer und stand mit fragendem Blick vor ihm. Alle anderen hatten den Raum verlassen.  
_''Mir ist ihre Freundschaft mit Miss Granger bekannt;'' _Ginny bekam zitrige Beine, ''_Wären sie so freundlich und verraten mir, was sie vorhat?''_ fragte er sie.  
Ginny wartete kurz und schnappte nervös ''_Nichts'' .  
_Snape schaute sie an, sie spürte seinen Geist in ihren Gedanken.  
''_Nicht''_ schrie sie erschrocken. Sie konnte kein Okklumentik und wollte ihre Freundin aber nicht verraten.  
Aus Angst dachte sie an die unterschiedlichsten Sachen.

-Bäume ….Baum groß, Hermione hilfe!...-

Sie wurde rot und nervös und fing an mit den Armen zu fuchteln, obwohl ihr klar war, dass dies nichts brachte.  
Und dann rannte sie, wie ein erschrockenes Kaninchen aus dem Raum. Snape lachte etwas über die Darbietung, schien sich aber schnell wieder zu fangen.

Xxx

''Diese gerissene Fledermaus'' zischte Hermione, nachdem ihr Ginny völlig außer Atem alles erzählt hatte.  
''Es tut mir leid Mione'' schluchzte der Rotschopf.  
''Es ist nicht deine Schuld Ginny'' beruhigte sie der Lockenkopf.  
''Und was willst du jetzt tun?'' fragte die jüngere.  
''Erstmal gehe ich, dass letzte Mal zum Nachsitzen und versuche alles abzustreiten, wenn er den was erfahren hat..'' antwortete Hermione.  
Ginny nickte ihr zu. Mit aller Willenskraft schritt Hermione aus ihrem Zimmer und begab sich in Richtung Kerker.

Xxx

Hermione stand mitten im Klassenraum aber keiner war zu sehen. Unsicher ging sie zum Schreibtisch. Sie drehte sich um und sah wie Snape in den Raum eintrat. Langsam schloss er die Tür und ging auf sie zu. ''Miss Granger, sie sind die Art von Frau die leider kein 'Nein' Akzeptiren.'' meinte er beim gehen. Hermione schaute ihn gespielt fragend an, denn sie wusste genau was er meinte. Auf ein mal stand er vor ihr. Ohne Vorwarnung packte er die junge Hexe am Arsch und zog sie mit einem Ruck nach oben. Mit Leichtigkeit setzte er sie auf den Tisch und stand zwischen ihren Beinen. ''Das ist deine letzte Chance Hermione..'' hauchte er ihr zu. Ihre Wangen begannen zu kochen und ihr Herz raste, aber es schien als würde sie überlegen.

rasenrasenrasenrasenrasenrasenrasen

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch :)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Alles J.K. Rowling plus meine Phantasie. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

So als vorwarnung. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher ob es noch Fiction M ist, also seit vorsichtig beim lesen.

…_...Hermione stand mitten im Klassenraum aber keiner war zu sehen. Unsicher ging sie zum Schreibtisch. Sie drehte sich um und sah wie Snape in den Raum eintrat. Langsam schloss er die Tür und ging auf sie zu. ''Miss Granger, sie sind die Art von Frau die leider kein 'Nein' Akzeptiren.'' meinte er beim gehen. Hermione schaute ihn gespielt fragend an, denn sie wusste genau was er meinte. Auf ein mal stand er vor ihr. Ohne Vorwarnung packte er die junge Hexe am Arsch und zog sie mit einem Ruck nach oben. Mit Leichtigkeit setzte er sie auf den Tisch und stand zwischen ihren Beinen. ''Das ist deine letzte Chance Hermione..'' hauchte er ihr zu. Der Lockenkopf war total rot und schien zu überlegen..._

**11\. Euphorie **

Zögernd hob sie ihre Hand. Man hätte denken können, die junge Hexe wollte Stopp sagen. Mit starker und williger Hand klammerte sie sich an an sein Oberteil. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck zog sie ihn an sich. Ihre Lippen vereinigten sich mit seinen Lippen. Hermione ließ sich fallen.  
So lange hatte sie auf den Moment gewartet, auf diesen einen wundervollen Kuss. Sie spürte seine eine Hand an ihren Rücken, welche sie liebevoll vor dem Sturz bewahrte. Die linke Hand stütze besorgt ihren Hinterkopf. Nach einem zu kurzen Moment entfernten sich seine Lippen von ihren.  
Snape sah sie an und atmete schwer. Ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet und auch ihr Atem hatte sich verschnellert. Sie schaute verlegen weg. Snape lächelte ihr zu. _''Wir sollte dies nicht tun Hermione''_ flüsterte er ihr zu.  
Sie schaute ihn ruckartig an. '_'Severus bitte, ich ..ich liebe dich''_ hauchte sie kleinlaut.

Snape schaute sie an. Die Pupillen des Professor hatten sich geweitet. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie. Es war ein noch Leidenschaftlicher Kuss als vorher. Spielerisch knabberte er an ihrer Unterlippe und bat um Einlass in ihren Mund. Mit freudigem Verlangen öffnete sie ihm diesen. Ihre beiden Zungen fingen einen Kampf an. Doch viel zu früh löste er sich erneut von ihr.  
Bei seinem verlassen stöhnte Hermione leicht auf. Er schaute sie erneut an. Ihre Lippen waren ein wenig von Kuss geschwollen. Er wollte sehen, ob es wirklich real war. Ihm gefiel der Anblick. So lange hatte er davon geträumt und solange hat er sich zusammen gerissen.  
''_Ich liebe dich auch'' _flüsterte er.

Severus küsste sie erneut aber nur leicht und ging dann weiter Richtung Hals. Behutsam knabberte er an ihm und verteilte Küsschen, um ihre zarte Haut zu reizen. Hermione sog stärker die Luft ein, wenn er von neuem rein Biss. Er ließ von ihrem Hals ab und legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken. Von oben schaute er in ihre Reh Augen und ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich fast. Sie konnte seinen warmen Atem spüren und nahm den Duft von Kräutern wahr.  
_''Ich will dich Hermione''_ hauchte er in ihr Ohr.  
_''Ich will dich auch Severus''_ quiekte sie zurück und war verblüfft, dass sie noch Kraft, zum sprechen fand.

Snape hatte Hermione in seine Gemächer gebracht.  
Sie achtete nicht auf ihre Umgebung, sah aber ein Kamin und nahm ein Bücherregal wahr. Sie lag auf einem Bett, ...sie lag auf seinem Bett.  
Er stand davor und sie schaute ihn unsicher an. Er hatte ihre Robe ausgezogen und schmiss nun auch seine weg.  
Gebieterisch deutete er ihr zu kommen und sie krabbelte näher an die Bettkante. Er zog ihr sanft das Oberteil aus und befahl ihr mit rauer Stimme ihr Hose auszuziehen. Sie tat wie befohlen und saß nun nur noch in Unterwäsche vor ihm.  
Er begab sich aufs Bett. Mit jedem Stück kam er näher zu ihr und sie zog sich ängstlich ein Stück zurück, bis sie an den Kissen angekommen waren.  
Er befreite sich von seinen Pullover und warf ihn weg.  
Hermione schluckte und staunte vor dem eigentlich noch gut gebauten Oberkörper. Er nahm sie und setzte sich Hermione auf seinen Schoß.  
Die harte Jeans ließ Hermiones Intimzone schaudern. Er küsste sie Gefühlvoll und seine rechte Hand glitt dabei immer wieder rund zu ihrem Hintern, den er sanft knetete.  
Hermione stöhnte auf. Snape biss ihr leicht ins Ohr und öffnete spielerisch ihren BH.  
Langsam nahm er ihn und ließ ihn von Hermiones Armen runter gleiten. Beim Anblick ihrer Brüste knurrte der Tränkemeister leicht.  
Sie sah ihn flehend an und liebevoll legte er seine Hände auf ihren vollkommen nackten Rücken. Er küsste zuerst die eine und dann die andere Brust. Danach begann er an der linken zu saugen und biss leicht rein. Es war nicht stark und genau richtig so, dass Hermione bei jedem Spielzug des Mannes erschauderte. Danach schenkte er der rechten die selbe Aufmerksamkeit.  
Hermiones stöhnen wurde lauter. Er ließ los und legte sie sanft zurück aufs Bett, danach stand auf. Die junge Hexe schaute ihn fragend und bettelnd an.  
Sie merkte, dass sie nur noch in Unterhose vor ihm lag und ohne seine wärme war ihr kalt.  
Severus bewunderte den Anblick. Er ließ seine Hose verschwinden und entfernte auch seine Boxershorts.

Hermione bot sich ein großer Anblick und sie wurde rot. Snape kam wieder auf sie zu. Er nahm ihr Höschen in die Hände. Sie hob sich leicht vom Bett und er zog es ihr runter. Die junge Hexe war schon vollkommen nass.  
Snape war über ihr und küsste sie Leidenschaftlich.

Hermione bekam, dass Gefühl das nur sie befriedigt wurde.  
Unsicher was sie tun sollte, schob sie ihre linke Hand runter und berührte vorsichtig die Spitze seiner Erregung. Snape stöhnte auf.  
Er schaute sie verlangend an aber sie hatte Vorschreck ihre Hand wieder hochgezogen. Er nahm ihre Hand erneut und führte sie runter.  
Mit ihrer Hand umschlung er sein bestes Stück und er knurrte ihn ihr Ohr.  
Sie verstand, dass es ihm natürlich gefiel und fing an zu reiben. Er hatte seine eigene Hand entfernt und stützte sich ab. Sie konnte seinen Atem an ihrem Ohr spüren und sie liebte dieses Geräusch, wenn er keuchte.

Auf einmal nahm er ihre Hand wieder weg. Er küsste sie erneut und tat dies weiter Richtung Süden. Zuerst war er an ihrem Hals, leckte und saugte an ihm, danach tat er dies an ihren Brüsten. Folglich knabberten seine Lippen an ihrem Bauch herum.  
Endlich küsste er ihre Klitoris, weswegen der Lockenkopf stark stöhnte und sich ihm begierig entgegen reckte.  
Severus richtete sich auf und saß auf seinen Knien. Er lächelte sie genüsslich an und schob ihre Beine auseinander. Sein Kopf war erneut unten und spielte mit ihrer Öffnung. Er leckte an der Klitoris und Hermione stöhnte immer wieder stärker.  
Sein Gesicht war wieder bei ihr und sie schauten sich direkt in die Augen. Sie spürte seine Erregung an ihrer Öffnung.

Dann war es soweit, sanft schlug er in sie ein. Hermione hielt die Luft an. Er tat es von neuem und sie quiekte auf. Sie war vollkommen ausgefüllt und ihr gefiel das Gefühl. Severus begann mit leichten und kurzen Stößen. Dabei hatte er immer noch genug zeit ihren Hals zu Liebkosen.  
Doch seine Stöße wurden schneller und intensiver. Mit der einen Hand hielt er ihr Oberschenkel und mit der anderen stützt er sich ab.  
Auch er stöhnte immer mal wieder leicht auf.  
Hermione verlor langsam die Kontrolle über sich. Sie rammte ihre Fingernägel in seinen Rücken und bei beiden gewann die Euphorie die Oberhand.  
Sie nahm gar nichts mehr war und vergaß sich vollkommen.  
Sie schrie auf und war an ihrem Höhepunkt angekommen. Auch Snape kam kurz danach. Erschöpft, verließ er ihre warme Hülle und sackte neben ihr zusammen. Hermione atmete begeistert. Sie grinste voller Freude und war mit ihrer Kraft am Ende.

Fürsorglich legte er die Decke über sie und sich. Verliebt schmiegte sie sich an ihn und er gab ihr einen Gute Nacht Kuss auf die Stirn.  
Glücklich fielen die beiden in ihren wohlverdienten Schlaf.

Xxx

Hermione blinzelte und spürte die wärme eines Menschen neben ihr. Zögerlich öffnete sie müde die Augen und traf auf zwei schwarze, welche sie verliebt anschauten. Die junge Hexe konnte es kaum glauben. Um sicher zu gehen, dass dies kein Traum war führte sie ihre Hand zu seinem Mund. Doch bevor sie seine Lippen berühren konnte, nahm er ihre Hand in seine. Sie war warm und Hermione war überzeugt davon nicht zu träumen.  
Er bewegte ihre Hand zu seinem Mund und küsste sie. Der Lockenkopf lächelte ihm zu. Severus lächelte zurück. ''_Guten Morgen Hermione'',_ begrüßte er sie. _''Guten Morgen Severus''_, grüßte sie zurück.

Beide genossen sichtlich den Moment. Snape stütze sich ab und schob Hermione näher an sich. Er streichelte ihre Hüfte und schaute sie sanft an.  
''_Ich liebe dich''_ sagte er bestimmt.  
_''Ich dich auch''_ hauchte sie zurück. Danach begann ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss, welcher zu weiteren Geschichten führte...

-Ende-

So, die Ferien sind fast zu Ende und so ist auch unsere Geschichte am Ende. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ein Dank an alle Leser und Review schreiber.  
Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft nocht etwas weiter an der Geschichte zu schreiben aber daraus wird vermutlich nichts. Aber ich werde auf jeden Fall versuchen noch weiter Fanfictions zu schreiben, weil es mir schon Spaß gemacht hat.


End file.
